


Out Of The Shadows: V : Stranger In A Strange Land

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is getting sad, book 5 yay, sad af, this is where it gets good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky Lamont has escaped the world of demon hunting following the death of one of her closest friends.  She's now happily married, and going towards a normal future.  Or so she hoped.  She can't ever escape her past, it seems.  Called back into action by a so called ally, Nicky finds she's losing more friends than ever.  Not to mention, herself.  She's losing who she is supposed to be.  All of her friends look at her like she's a murderer... and she's starting to believe them.  And her twisted doppelganger Eli might not be the only trouble.  There's a mole in the HSG.  And Nicky can feel the inevitable war draw closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Nicole Lamont sat in her new Mississippi apartment with her new husband Jacob.  Well, not new necessarily; it just felt new.   Nicky had been so used to the college, it's soft white walls, it's luscious stone stairwells that spiraled forever, the beautiful classrooms; she even reminisced about her teacher, Mr. Sylvester Macnulty, who had been the least lenient during her time there.   She laid on her lover's chest, her black curls sprawled out, pooling over Jacob's front like dark blood.   She hadn't spoke to anyone - even her own brother - from the college for three months and for once, she felt happy.  In their little apartment on the corner of Kenneth Avenue, Jacob and Nicky couldn't be touched by pain or death again.

Nicky was a slim girl, with eyes that could be mistook for being pure black and thick, dark ringlets that reached her mid back.  She was also extremely pale; an unfortunate contrast to humans that cast her out.  Jacob on the other hand was a muscly, brawny man, with rippling muscles that showed on his shirt.  His eyes were like chocolate, although they were not purged with as many secrets as Nicky's.  His hair was jet black and was flopped over his face using gel, giving him a youthful appearance.  Nicky was almost twenty, an age all demon/angel hybrids worried about.  This was the age they went through a sort of 'puberty', and the inner demon was allowed to surface to give the powers and energies to the body.  In short, the metamorphosis could make Nicky forget any good intentions, and become a murderer.  But she already was one.

The reason she had left the college was that the infamous Hunter's Supergroup, the team she worked for... was gone.  It was mostly her 500 years old doppelganger Eli's fault, but Nicky was partly to blame.  In order to save Jacob, Nicky had succumbed to the dark magics and murdered her friend and relative, Jared Greensworth.  And secretely - she had liked it.

Following Jared's demise, Nicky had begun to suffer from horrific visions and memories, seeing her deceased friends and family, knowing who the source of it all was; yet done nothing.  Finally, a distraught Nicky realised she had to destroy Angelus - the most evil son of a bitch vampire in the world; and once, her best friend and savior.  He was the first ensouled vampire in history, and Eli took that from him, turning him into the monster once more.  The rest of the HSG severely disagreed with this idea, save two; Jacob and Nicky's friend, Luke Andersen.  He had lost his girlfriend to Eli, and wanted revenge.  Nicky ended up killing Angelus, simoultaneously ending the existence of William, Eli's brother.  Sapphire, Angelus' wife (when he was Angel) and Scarlette, Nicky's cousin, demanded that Nicky would be cast away from the Hunter's Supergroup.  Nicky left, and the whole group dissolved.

"Nik?" Jacob's smooth voice shook Nicky from her musings, "Are you okay?  You haven't spoken for ages!"

Nicky looked up, "Just thinkin'"

"'Bout what?" he asked.

Nicky sighed, looking up into his concerned orbs, "Home and how Andrew is"

She referenced her older brother; the cocky, drunken mayor of the town of Futureland.  She missed him especially, they had sworn over their parents' graves that they would eternally stick together.  Being so far from him felt like walking over their crypts.

"You should call him," Jacob suggested, "He might pick up"

Nicky sighed, "So might Sapph or Sparky; and if they do... I-I just can't"

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the both of them crying brokenheartedly over the tiny pile of dust.  Her heart ached with longing, she wanted to see them.  They had made it through so much, from a psychotic half-demon named Skye-Marie to a crazed vampire named Drusilla, from battling their own vampiric demons, to fighting old doppelgangers.

Jacob stroked Nicky's face gently, the pad of his thumb ghosting over her pale skin, like fire and ice.  He lowered his face to hers and slowly kissed her.  The feeling of her cold lips against his own always-warm ones was a thrill to Nicky; it was her drug.  She loved this wolf-pire more than her heart could handle, more than anyone could ever understand; she loved him so much, it hurt.  She continued to kiss him, her hand sliding up his chest to snake around his neck.  Her body felt so fragile to Jacob, but he knew she was a lethal killing machine.  Finally, they broke the kiss, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.  Jacob's hand curled with Nicky's, his index finger touching the golden circlet on her ring finger.

"I love you so much," he whispered; a promise of eternal caring.

She replied, "I love you too; you take all my bullshit and drama, and you have no idea how much that means to me-"

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark -_ Nicky's phone buzzed.

She flipped it open; Alexander Caspino.  It was an old frenemy, someone who had fled the HSG following her transformation into a vampire.  She accepted the call.

"Hello, stranger!" she called into the reciever, then told Jacob, "It's Caspino and Darla"

"HI!" Jacob shouted.

Caspino's Spanish/New Yorker accent replied, "Hi, Nik.  No time to talk!  We need you back at the college"

Nicky's heart sunk, "I-I- I can't go back"

"This is more important than your stupid rivalry with Scarlette, senorita!" Caspino hissed.

Nicky asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your doppelganger, Eli, is planning something pretty big," he told her.

Nicky questioned, "How big; like apocalyptic big?"

"Worse," Caspino answered, "The whole 100 yards; horsemen, plagues, slavery.  Ultimately, death!"

Nicky whispered, "Shit," then said, "We'll pack now"

She hung up and immediately started grabbing her stuff, her iPod, her phone, clothes, blood and packed it all in a bag.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked, "I've never seen you so worried!"

Nicky's eyes filled with tears, "Eli's planning something; something big.  Why can't she just leave us alone?"

She grabbed Jacob's things and stormed out to the car, practically chucking things in the car.

"Nicky!  Nik, wait!" Jacob called, tired.

Nicky snarled, "I said I was done; I retired!  I guess it follows us about!"

Jacob walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulder, to which she violently shrugged off.

"I'm fine; don't touch me!" she growled low and ferally as she got into the car.


	2. Chapter One

Nicky dragged her bags inside like a corpse, ranting and swearing every step of the way.  Jacob trailed behind her, opening every slammed door, cleaning up after her little temper tantrum.  When they reached the College, Scarlette stood outside.

"Oi, oi!  Look who decided to 'grace us' with her presence!" sneered Sparky cockily.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Shut it, red!"

"Or what, Lamont?" she straightened, "You'll murder me too?"

Nicky winced slightly - that hurt.  Jacob grabbed the bags and walked past Scarlette, shooting her a death glare on the way past.  He knew Nicky did what she had to do, and it wasn't fair for everyone to criminalize her for it.  Nicky turned on her heal and made her way to TheLounge bar.

Inside was her brother who was fighting with someone Nicky recognised as Stefan Salvatore, Andrew's girlfriend Elena's ex.  It was getting pretty heated, so she decided to break it up.

"You stupid Neanderthal!" Stefan yelled, "Elena must be insane!"

Andrew screamed back, "You are banished from this town.  NEVER RETURN!"

"Banished?" Nicky's voice rang through the bar, and people stared, "What are you - King Arthur?"

Andrew looked up, "Nicky.  You're back." For once, his tone was incredibly serious.

"Great observation skills, Drew," she glared at Stefan, "Out." he was unmoving, "Now."

He scampered out, knowing of Nicky's infamous temper.  Nicky walked over to the drinks bar, seeing her friend and accompliance during Angel's death, Luke Andersen.  He had agreed to take down the then-evil Angelus, to get vengeance for his darling Freya, a casulty in the war.

"Nik!" he smiled gregariously, the first person truly happy to see her.

She forced a smile back, "Hey Lukey-boy.  I'm back"

"I noticed," he spoke softly in his British-laced accent.

He was fairly tall, with messy angelic blond hair atop his head and dark eyes that contrasted with the paleness of his skin.  From the top of his back to the bottom, there was a series of gruesome injuries sustained from a car crash on his last living day.  He was an undead, not a vampire, but not quite a braindead zombie.  He also had psychic powers, but didn't need to read Nicky's mind; her emotions were written clearly on her face.

"S-So... how's the town been since I left?" Nicky asked the blond.

Luke chewed his lip and replied to the girl beside him, "Crappy.  Ever since Angel.. Angel.. Y'know, the whole of Futureland has been in chaos.  Riots, fights... deaths"

"A-And Eli?" Nicky asked, curious of what her evil doppelganger had gotten up to.

Luke replied, "Nothing.  Like she's disappeared of the face of the earth."

"But she hasn't," Nicky said, "I can sense her; I always could, I guess.   Like a pit in my stomach, a poison.  She infiltrates our minds, and we let her because she is, in a way, me."

Luke shook his head, "That ain't true," he rested a hand on her shoulder, "You're a good person, Nicky.."

"Am I?" Nicky swallowed, "Because right now, I don't even feel like a person - I feel like a monster."

Luke sighed, "You killed Angel- Angelus because you needed vengeance against Eli, needed to knock her down.  If you 'adn'tve, she'd be killing more and more of us right now.  You burned right through her plan."

Andrew slid in beside Nicky, "He's right, y'know - even if  caused us to go our seperate ways.  You put a stop to Eli temporarily."

"And that's enough," Luke murmured, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl.


	3. Chapter Two

A few hours later, Nicky joined Luke to go see Freya's grave.  They walked through the woods, Luke barely keeping up with the young vampire.  No words were said, but none were needed as they wandered.

Nicky pulled her coat tightly around herself as she walked through the pitch black, hugging her arms.  She didn't feel the cold as Luke did, but the feel of wind striking her was horrible.  She deserved it though, or so she thought.  She then saw someone stood at Angel's grave.  It was a feminine figure, clad in a tight black dress.  The woman had ringlets that flowed over her shoulder; it was Sapphire.  She had a small child with her; she and Angel's little girl, Britney.

"Mommy?" Britney asked, and Nicky picked it up with her vampire hearing, "Where is Daddy?"

The question broke Nicky and Luke's hearts, and they almost cracked simultaneously.  Sapphire knelt down beside her, touching her face.

She murmured, "Oh, honey..." and added, "Your Daddy is in heaven, you see... Aunty Nicky had to send him there because he was bad, and was hurting people.  I was angry at first, but I forgive her now.  She did what she had to do."

"But why was he bad?" Britney wondered with a childlike look of curiosity on her face.

Sapphire whispered, "Because someone naughty made him that way..." then she paused, "Nicky, Luke, come out.  I can sense you"

Nicky and Luke walked out side by side, looking at each other nervously.  Nicky tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

"Nicky, it is alright..." Sapphire smiled, "I understand."

She made her way over to the young girl and hugged her tight against her, grinning towards Luke, who lifting Brit onto his hip.

Nicky spoke softly, "I love you, Sapph"

"I love you too, Nicky." Sapphire told her, "You're my best friend, and always will be."

They began to travel back to the college, walking through the marshy woods.

"You missed the funeral..." Sapph murmured, low enough for only Nicky to hear.

Nicky practically whispered back, "I know, I'm sorry"

"It was a beautiful service," Sapphire sniffled, "Better than anything I'd ever seen in my three centuries."

Nicky nodded, "I just had to leave," she decided to brighten things up, "Jake and I got married, by the way!"

"And where was my invitation?" Sapphire laughed.

Nicky chewed her lip, "Sorry.   Thought I'd marry the guy I love before I lose my sanity..."

"Of course," Sapphire sighed, "You're twenty soon."

Nicky groaned, "I am not looking forward to this..." she paused, "Does Sparky hate me?"

"I think she's convinced herself she has," Sapphire shrugged, "But even when I thought I hated you, I looked at an old photo - the one of your 19th birthday."

Nicky flinched at the memories, "You mean the birthday from hell?"

Luke shivered, remembering how upset Freya was at the end of the night - Nicky had died that night. As has Scarlette.

"Yeah," they finally reached the front door, "Well, time to face the lions"

When the opened the door, they saw a horrified Scarlette staring at something.  Worried they rushed in and saw what had scared her so much.  Standing in front of the fireplace was Angel.

"Angel?" Nicky gasped.

He looked up at her, dazed, "I'm sorry, Miss, but can you tell me where I am?"

Oh crap.


	4. Chapter Three

Nicky looked perplexed at her friend, "Angel... it's me." she murmured, "It's Nicky!"

"I thought he was in heaven?" Britney pondered innocently, pointing at her father.

"Yeah.." Sapphire gulped, "So did I.."

His eyes darted over the group before him, "Who are you?  W-Where am I?"

"I can't see anything!" Luke gasped as he attempted to pilfer through the vampire's thoughts.

Sapphire's blue eyes welled with tears, "Me neither..."

"Da- Angel..." Scarlette spoke lowly, "It's me - it's Sparky.  Please say you remember me?"

Her green-blue eyes pleaded for recognition, but saw the emptiness reflect back from his own dark orbs.  Nicky approached him, but he jumped back, as if afraid.  As excited as she was that he was back, the horror of him fearing her was stronger.

"Angel..." she exhaled on a breath, her dark eyes brimming with tears, "Please say you know me, please?  I'm that annoying angel on your shoulder.   Little Nicky?  Please!"

Luke put a hand on her shoulder as he felt the wave of grief that escaped her.  She turned into his chest where she felt the tears come after months of bottling them up.  Luke wrapped a tight arm around the small girl, knowing that beneath her hardass exterior, there was just a girl, a normal, breakable girl.  Angel looked up, his face taking on a caring expression.

"W-Why is she crying?" he asked.

Luke replied thickly, "Because she's lost something that means so damn much to her."

"I can h-help find it..." Angel suggested, looking around the room.

Nicky turned, wiping her eyes and recognising the friendly tone, "Oh, my God... It  _is_ you."

"W-What?" Angel looked confuddled.

All of a sudden, a sheet of pain consumed Nicky's body.  Sapphire instantly recognised this as the change - Nicky was becoming more demon.  Nicky let out a scream, her eyes going fully black.  Luke backed away, feeling wind gather around the girl.

"I thought this wasn't meant to happen until her birthday!!" Scarlette called over the whirling.

Sapphire shrugged, "Early developer?"

Nicky felt the changing infiltrate her body.  Her vision blurred with tears of pain and blood dripped from her ears and nose.  But she was fighting it.  Somewhere, deep inside of her, she still had the will to fight.  She felt her fangs descend and violently bit her own hand.  The pain was sharp, and tore her mind away from the change.  Her eyes returned to their normal colour and she began to vomit up black tar, as if the demonic side of her was draining away.

Angel stood, terrified, "What are you guys?"

"We're the Hunter's Supergroup," Nicky said as she lifted her head, "And you've got a lot to learn."


	5. Chapter Four

A few weeks later, Nicky had gotten used to her new abilities; pyrokinesis, possession and levitation.  Angel was being retaught by Scarlette and Luke basic facts.

One day, he was sat with Luke in the weapons carts.  Luke was handling two pistols, whilst Angel was infatuated with a machete.

"Careful with that!" Luke looked at Angel through golden eyelashes, "Nicky'll castrate us both if it gets broken!"

Angel whined slightly, then looked down, pouting, "I don't like you."

"Feeling's mutual mate, trust me!" Luke was bitter still over Angel's involvement in Freya's death.

Angel vamp faced, then giggled, "My face looks funny..."

"Believe me, it's been like that a while!" Luke muttered sarcastically, running his hand over a the pistol.

Nicky walked in, smiling, "You boys fighting?"

"No..." Luke grinned, "That suggests Mr. Forgetful here has a chance of winning!"

Nicky smirked, kneeling down beside the boys, "So... how are you?"

"Well, I'm a brokenhearted zombie and he has no memory..." Luke narrowed his dark eyes, "Guess!"

Nicky sighed, "Luke..."

"Don't..." He hissed.

Nicky's tone changed, rather dramatically, "Well, Luke, my boy, I'm afraid I must take this away from you.."

Her accent changed to English, her eyes to blue.  This was Eli.  Luke backed away, his eyes going milky white as if to say  _back off_.

"Oh, please." Her eyes flared bright blue and her skin began to melt, burning, her dark hair smouldering.

She knelt near Luke, seeing him flinch away in fear.  He let out a low whimper as her bony hand run over his face.  All of a sudden, she pushed his head hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"Pathetic." she murmured.

Suddenly, she felt a knife slide through her stomach.  She looked around to see Angel, his hands shaking.

"Angel, sugar... it's your darling Nicky!" she let out a booming laugh, "Tell your friends that when you came back, so did my beloved!"

She grabbed him, forced him to kiss her, then there was a flash of bright light and he collapsed in her arms.  Eli dropped him and gave a devilish grin, reverting to her human state.

Before teleporting out, she muttered, "It's good to be back..."

***

A few hours later, Scarlette walked into the weapons room, worried for her adoptive father and Luke. She wandered through the room, and saw a barely conscious with an out cold Luke.  She dropped beside the blond, shaking him.

"Luke?" she cried, "LUKE!  C'mon, Lukey-Boy, please!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, ignoring the drips of blood that slowly made themselves down his face.  His eyes filled with tears and he began to sob, pulling his knees into his chest.

He was actually terrifying Scarlette, "What is it, Luke?"

She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off, looking up at her with white pinprick eyes.

"Eli... she always gets to me," he muttered, rocking himself, "She got to me with Freya... and now... now.."

Scarlette interrupted, "Hold on.  Eli... was here?"

"Yes, she was, Scarlette," Angel finally spoke, standing up.

Scarlette murmured, "Oh, my God..."

"Yeah... Oh, your God!" Angel walked over to Luke, "Wake up, Andersen!  You've got a job to do!"

Luke focused on Angel, then whispered, "You are returned."

" _What?"_ Scarlette yelled, "You-You're-"

Angel nodded, "Yes I am.  Now lets find Nik."

The threesome ran up to the games room, where Nicky and Jacob were making out next to the pool table.  Luke winced, reminiscing about how he and Freya used to do that.  Nicky pulled away, seeing the tension through her friends.

"What's happened?" she asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Luke replied coldly, "Your doppelganger.  Angel has his memories again."

"Holy shit!" then she saw the seriousness on Angel's face, "Why is that a bad thing?"

He chewed his bottom lip, "Well, because of me being back... Angelus has split from me or something..."

"That is a concern.." Nicky ran a hand through her curls, "But not ours, not yet.  We have to wait till she makes  _her_  move."

Luke glared, "What the fuck, Lamont?  She has made 'er move!  Is killing several of our friends not enough for you?  Oh wait, I forgot - she only killed two!"

"Luke..." Jacob sighed, the first words of this conversation that he had spoke.

Luke stormed out, yelling, "Screw you all!"

"Dammit!" Nicky grumbled.

Angel walked over and enveloped the young girl in a hug, "He'll come around.   He's good - loyal"

"So what do we do?" Scarlette asked, putting a hand on her hip, "Go on, rationalize that one, Lamont!"

Nicky shrugged, "I guess we try and be as normal as we can.  Scarlette, you move in with Angel seeing as he is technically your father - I know about that, by the way - and perhaps get Connor here?"

Connor was Angel's fiery son, a half demon.  Angel nodded, and Jacob hugged Nicky close.

"Lets do this." he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be after a five month gap


	6. Chapter Five

Five months later, and things had changed a lot for the HSG.  Angel's son Connor had come to stay with them and Scarlette, who had a new boyfriend, a hunter named Iain Thompson, who at first had a very aggressive attitude towards the supernaturals at first, then warmed up to them.  She loved him more than anything in her life, he had saved her from other hunters.  Andrew had slightly gotten over his drinking issue, and Nicky had mastered control over her powers.  Luke, on the other hand, had done something that made the Hunter's Supergroup lose trust in him.  He had discovered that demon blood made his 'abilities' stronger, and lessened his inner turmoil.  But he got addicted to the feeling, and drank more and more, almost going to kill Britney to get more.  When he came down, and Nicky locked him down for the withdrawals, he suffered one of the worst breakdowns he had ever endured in his short life.  Worse than when he lost Freya.

The aftermath was worse - Scarlette wouldn't talk to him, neither would Sapphire or Angel.  Even Iris, one of Freya's best friends in life, ignored him.   The only one who would talk to him was Nicky, who tried to pull him through his depression.

***

Nicky sat with Luke in the weapons artillery, watching as he majestically brandished a sword.  A smile crossed her feminine face, as she watched Luke, thinking of how a few weeks previous, Luke had been a nervous wreck, who couldn't stop crying.

"What?" Luke caught her staring at him.

Nicky ran her hand over his wrist, "I'm so damn proud of you."

"Proud?" Luke sighed, "Nobody else is..."

Nicky grinned, "Hey, it's a start!"

"I guess," he shrugged.

Nicky hugged him, "Give yourself credit - no blood for a month now."

"Isn't enough yet..." Luke murmured, burying his face in Nicky's neck, "God.. Some of the things I did... I tried to bleed Britney dry... She's barely two!"

Nicky soothingly said, "She's a kid... she'll forgive and forget."

"Not her I'm concerned about.." Luke put down the weapon, "Besides, you must really trust me.. I could've easily slit your throat with this and drunk you dry."

Nicky laughed, "I know you better than that, Lukey-boy"

They walked out into the hall, where by Iain's locker was he and Scarlette, tongue tennis playing.  Nicky grimaced, as did Luke, only he grimaced with pain.

"Guys..." Nicky called, "No."

Iain pulled away and spoke in his soft English accent, "Sorry, Nik"

"Oh." Scarlette hissed coldly, "Look who's here."

Luke flinched at the anger in her tone, "Scarlette, I-I-"

"Don't bother!" She growled, barging past them, "Come on, Iain!"

Iain walked past the two, turning to mumble, "Sorry," before following after his girlfriend.

Luke's expression and heart sunk, and Nicky saw this.  Comfortingly, she rested a hand on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her into his chest.

***

A few hours later, Britney laid in her bed, Sapphire and Angel bent over her.  She was shaken up from Luke's attack still, and every night, her parents had to read her a story or sing for her to be lulled into sleep.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,"_ Sapphire sung, her voice one of an angel.

Britney yawned, "Sleepy now."

"Sleep tight, Love..." Angel kissed her forehead.

Sapph did the same, murmuring, "Sweet dreams"

They left swiftly, and she yawned, pulling her teddy, Chester close.  Suddenly, a floorboard creaked. Britney looked up, seeing the silhouette of a woman.

"Aunt Nicky?" she wondered, her small, childlike voice trilling.

The woman knelt closer and whispered dangerously, "Not quite."

Britney saw the glinting blue eyes, then whimpered in fear.  The next thing she felt was two slender hands clamped on each side of her head.

"I'm Eli Masters," the woman hissed, smiling.

Britney tried to remain calm, "Please, don't hurt me!"

Eli began to sing,  _"Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How this pain is gonna scar,_

_Turning hunters against themselves,_

_And in the dark is where I dwell."_

With a twist of Eli's hands, Britney's head split from her neck, a choked-off scream that woke the house her final noise.  Eli smiled, crimson staining her clothing.  That'd teach them.


	7. Chapter Six

It was the scream that awoke Scarlette.  She was rested on Iain's chest, and felt him jolt up.  Quickly, she grabbed her pistol she kept in her bedroom drawer.  The couple ran up to Britney's room, but when they tried to open the door, it was locked.  Something cold touched Iain's foot, and he looked down to see an all-too familiar red liquid.  Soon, more people joined them, including a very drowsy looking Nicky.

"Step back." she commanded when she saw the blood.

Iain and Scarlette stepped aside, and Nicky knocked the door down with a furious kick, looking toward her brother, who stood beside Angel.  Then she stepped inside.

"Oh, my God." she froze in shock, her voice cracking and tears rising to her eyes.

Scarlette walked past, "What is-"

When she saw Britney's decapitated body, with Eli stood over it, grinning like a madwoman, she was overcame with a wave of grief.  She would've collapsed to the ground, if a striken Iain wouldn'tve caught her in time.

Angel simply sunk to his knees beside the body and began to sob brokenly, whilst Nicky could hear Sapphire violently vomiting outside.  Connor was rocking himself on the floor.

"Aww..." Eli murmured, "I guess you aren't so high and mighty after all, children?"

She giggled, then leapt gracefully out of the window.  An enraged Andrew followed, chasing her for four blocks before he lost her.

***

A few days later, Britney's funeral was held.  Hundreds of mourners had gathered, from all over the globe.  Nicky and Scarlette stood by the grave, clad in black for what seemed like the millionth time that year.

Luke walked over with Iain, who had obviously been crying.  He had been pretty close with Britney, she had even called him 'Uncle Iain'.

"Hey." Luke gave an anxious smile, "I'm sorry for what happ-"

He was cut off when Scarlette practically pounced on him with a hug, sobbing into his chest.  He swallowed, rubbing her back gently.

"It'll get better," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She pulled away, then went to Iain, who almost cried again from the look on her face.  He pulled her in for a hug, whispering that it was okay, and that he loved her.

Luke tugged on Nicky's arm, pulling her to the side.  He looked down into her dark eyes, seeing the pain in them.

"You were right," her voice choked, "It was a terrible plan."

Luke quickly hugged her, "It'll get better."

"Will it?" Nicky shrugged, "Angel's... and I can't fight anymore.  I can't shake the feeling... we're gonna lose"

Luke stroked her face, "Don't think like that, Nik.  W-With you and Andrew as our leaders... we'll never fail."

"How's Sapph?" Nicky winced when she mentioned her friend's name.

Luke sighed, "She's going away for a few days."

"What? Where?"

Luke shook his head, "She never said."

"Oh." Nicky's head drooped.

She remembered the blood again.  Every time she closed her eyes, it was just blood.  Blood staining the walls, on her hands, on her clothes.  So much blood for such a little girl.  She remembered when Brit scraped her knee, much less blood.  Nicky had never seen so much blood in her entire life before.  And she had seen a lot.  And spilled a lot.  Everyone the HSG had lost's blood was on her hands.  As was her parents'.

"Nik?" Luke tilted her face up, "You blanked out on me."

Nicky shivered, "S-Sorry."

She walked over to the grave, trying to push the thoughts out of her head, but realising she couldn't, she sat down on a bench and allowed her emotions to truly wash over her.  The tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing onto her dress, alongside her eyeliner.

Meanwhile, Scarlette went to check on Angel.  He hadn't fed in days, was probably dessicating and half dead.  She would force him to drink.  Either her, or worse - Nicky.

She knocked at the door - no reply.

Calmly, she opened the door, walking inside.  No sign of Angel.  She saw a pile of dust gathered on the unclean floor and feared the worst.

"D-Dad?" she was still getting used to calling him this.

No reply.

She walked closer to the clump of dust, then saw something in the corner of her eye.  Tehre was a tiny mass, huddled in the corner.  She could see it was Angel.

"D-Dad..?" she started forward, but jumped back when the lump scampered further back.

A tiny voice cracked, "All my fault."

"N-No it wasn't, Dad." she stepped forward again.

Suddenly, the shape leapt like a leopard, pinning her by the wrist.  Angel's face changed ferally, his vampiric visage showing.

"All. My. Fault." he snarled, teeth almost at Scarlette's neck.

She could almost feel his hot breath against her jugular.  Surprisingly, he pulled away, but began to rifle shots at her body.

"You bitch!" he yelled, "You took her from me!"

Scarlette screamed out urgently, "NICKY!!"

But Nicky couldn't hear her, so she was left, alone.  Once again.


	8. Chapter Seven

Scarlette nervously shuffled into class, seeing Iain beam a kindly, innocent but purely human grin in her direction.  She faked one back, then saw her cousin stroll idly into the class.

"Hello, everyone!" the dark haired girl, "In memoriam of everyone that we have lost this past year, the town is holding a mandatory gathering.  I want you all to f-follow me..." her eyes unfocused, and she looked past the class, like she had seen something stood behind them.

Iain walked over and shook her, but she stood, stoic and still, face blank, "Nik?"

"Is she alright?" Scarlette's friend and hunter, Jeremy Gilbert wondered, about to start forward.

Iain shook her again, and she came back to reality, "S-Sorry... I thought I- Never mind.  Come along."

The others sans her closest friends; Jer, Iain and Scarlette left, and she turned back, her skin paling even more (if it were possible) with anxiety.

"G-Guys, we have to go!" she beckoned.

Iain narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Iain... seriously, now." she turned, walking away, her arms wrapping around her front.

Iain looked towards his friend and his lover, cocking an eyebrow and miming, 'What the fuck?'.   He did sincerely believe that Nicky had finally lost her mind.  Truthfully, she thought it as well.

Scarlette tugged at the sleeves on her parka, self conscious of the wounds that her father - no, Angel - she refused to call him that in this current mindset he was in, inflicted.  Angel before Britney's demise would've never hurt her.  Or anyone in the HSG, to speak the truth.

***

The sermon was, as Scarlette predicted, very emotional, but not good enough.  The thousands of supernatural townsfolk, some who she barely knew, who stepped up, saying so many good things about the people she'd lost - it felt like she was failing them.  Each and every one of them.  She saw Nicky's brother Andrew step up, his usually mischevious grin switched for a mournful glance, his Iron Maiden top and jeans traded in for a fully black ensemble.

She saw Nicky, her hair twisted over her shoulder, the almost dress she wore.  She looked to Iain, who stood with Jeremy and Luke, murmuring about how it was going to rain.  Scarlette could sense the change in temperature, so knew he was right.

The rain began to fall, and Iain looked up, feeling droplets land on his face.  He crossed over to Scarlette, then took her hand.

The look on Iain's face, the rain, all the sadness - Scarlette just couldn't take it.  She let go of Iain's hand and ran as fast as she could, her legs pumping like pistons.  She didn't have the strength to run at vamp speed, so Iain caught up with her easily.

"Scarlette?" he asked, seeing her eyes well up with tears as she backed away from him, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her, "I can't, Iain... I just... I can't." she sniffled, then continued, "Most of those people we're mourning - Freya, Rose, Brit - heck, even Khloe's packmate, Caleb - their deaths were all my fault!"

"Scarlette, who physically killed them?" Iain asked, then answered, "Eli did.  Yes, you played a part, but who hasn't?"

Scarlette shook her head, "I h-held Luke back, I annoyed her... I do bad things!"

"We all do." Iain sighed, "When my family were killed, I had so many damn chances to save my little sister... But I just sat there, as vampires tore her to pieces," his eyes wandered to hers, "And that haunts me each and every day, that I let a six year old die." he took her hand, "But you know what?  I live through that pain, and it's the most difficult thing, and some days, I just don't want to wake up, but I fight that feeling and you know why?" he saw her shrug, "For you.  Because I have found something worth living for."

Scarlette stared open mouthed for a second, shocked by Iain's speech, then stepped forward, crashing her lips to his.  He could feel her icy tears against his warm skin and slightly shivered.  Her hands skimmed to his neck, whilst his roamed her back.  Then it brushed one of the bruises, and she let out a tiny hiss.

He pulled away, green eyes tinged with confusion, "Scarlette?"

He ducked behind her, attempting to lift her jacket and the back of her shirt, but she vampire sped, "N-No!"

"W-What is it?" Iain was utterly perplexed.

Scarlette shook her head, "Y-You can't... no.. please!"

"Scarlette..." he extended his hand, "You can trust me."

She sighed and lifted the back of her jacket, and Iain gasped, seeing the darkened blobs of purple, brown and red.

"W-Who did this to you?" Iain's voice carefully masked the fury he felt, he wanted to kill whomever did this.

Scarlette turned back around, "N-Nobody.. I-I fell."

"You're lying to me!" Iain was hurt - they promised no more lies.

Scarlette shook her head and whimpered, "N-No I'm not.. Please Iain.. I-If he knew..."

"If who knew?" he saw her turn away, then repeated, louder, "If  _who_ knew, Scarlette?"

She mumbled, "Angel..."

"Fuck..." he then yelled, " _Nicky!  Get your feathery emo arse here this instant!"_

She teleported over, a tired look about her, "Not emo," she attempted a glare, "What-" Iain roughly grasped Scarlette's arm, showing her the wounds there, "Holy shit."

"Iain..." Scarlette begged, defeated, "Please."

Iain growled, "It was Angel."

"I'll deal with him." Nicky nodded.

Then she was gone.  Scarlette turned towards Iain.

"Why?" she glared, "Why'd you do that?"

His chest heaved with angry breaths, "Because I'm sick of you being a martyr and letting yourself get hurt!  Because I love you!  Isn't that reason enough?"

"Angel's gonna get hurt by her!" Scarlette exclaimed.

Iain shrugged, "He deserves it.  But if you're too self-sacrificing to notice it..." he turned to go.

"Iain!" she called, seeing him turn towards her swiftly, "Don't do that... Don't leave me angry."

He walked towards her and brought her into a passionate kiss, "How about we both leave to my apartment until it's safe... or preferably, the Artic."

"We can't leave Cali." she sighed, "My place is here, with my family."

Iain kissed her again, "Then so is mine."

***

 _"Angel!!"_ Nicky yelled as she booted down his door, then stumbled slightly, feeling the lack of sleep from the past few nights bite back.

Every time she shut her eyes, she saw the faces of everyone who had died, including Jared, who she had murdered herself.  Sure, it was indirect, but she knew he had suffered.  She had felt it as his life unjoined from hers, felt his blood on her hands, and could not scrub it out.

She saw something shuffle in the back corner.  Angel.

"It's me, Angel..." she let out a nervous chuckle, "Boy, it's creepy in here... needs dusting."

He suddenly pounced on her, fangs out, snapping near her throat.  She shrieked in surprise, which weirded her out as she was used to being blindsided by hungry vamps.  Under his weight, she struggled, her strength not coming to her.

"Angel... please, it's me!" she begged, "It's Nicky." he snapped near her throat, and she screamed, "Please!"

All of a sudden, a blur chucked him off her.  All Nicky saw was a flash of red and blue.  She saw her saviour's face finally - it was Sapphire.  She saw the older vampiress snarl at Angel, and he recognised her instantly.

"You need to stop hurting Scarlette..." the Englishwoman growled, "Got it, honey?"

Angel nodded, tears blurring his vision, "I'm sorry... I-I just... I can't..."

"I know..." her tone softened.

Nicky looked at them weakly, then felt a pair of arms lift her to her feet.  She looked to see her friend Iris' boyfriend Tyler, a look of sadness upon his face.

"T-Ty?" she hugged him feebly, "A-Are you okay?  Long time no see!"

His eyes filled with tears, "N-Nicky..."

"Tyler...?" she was confused, "What is it?"

His voice broke, "I-It's Iris..."

Oh no.


	9. Chapter Eight

Nicky could feel tears sting the back of her eyes as Tyler told her what happened to he and Iris on the way back.

***

_"Mmm, Tyler..." Iris bit down onto the hybrid's lower lip as he made out with her in the car._

_Her cold hand rested ever so gently on his neck, whilst his nails lightly dug into her hips.  His animal instincts took over, and he pushed her down into the car seat, eliciting a short, childish giggle from her.  Her dark hair laced through his fingers as he cupped the back of her head._

_"In a car, Lockwood?" she raised a fine black eyebrow, her voice almost filled with arrogance, if she would ever be identified as that._

_He pecked her lips quickly, grinning wildly, "What?  It's less crazy than in the cinema..."_

_All of a sudden, there was a loud crack.  Tyler shot up with inhuman speed, as did Iris, both standing outside of the car.  Iris' cerulean eyes glowed menacingly in the dark, warning any attackers if they came close, they'd be torn apart._

_Another crack came from behind them, so the couple each stepped on opposite sides of the camaro.  Iris saw movement in the trees and ran over, grabbing a girl and dragging her out into the moonlight.  It was Nicky, at least looked like her.  Fooled by the girl's deception, she loosened her grip, searching the girl's face._

_"Nicky?" Tyler asked, stepping closer._

_The girl nodded, speaking in a Californian accent, "Yeah, it's me.  Sensed you'd be here, y'know, powers and all."_

_"Thank God." Iris sighed, "We heard about Britney... Is S-Sapph-?"_

_'Nicky' shook her head, "She's not in Cali anymore, or possibly not even the US."_

_Tyler narrowed his eyes.  Something was up with the girl claiming to be his friend.  He and Iris had bailed following the death of Rose, almost four months previous, the pain of being there to hard to handle.  He could sense something was off about 'Nicky'.  She smelled different, like forbidden fruit and dark musk instead of vanilla and peach, as she usually did.  Her eyes were rather unfocused, like her attention was drawn to something._

_Then he realised.  This was not Nicky.  Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Iris shivered in acknowlegement, their little bond making almost any thought shared.  Iris hadn't met Nicky's doppelganger, but had heard many stories during her 867 years of life.  From when she was an ordinary witch, and the Princess of Fire, basically the witch who would control all flames, to when she was corrupted by the Original family, namely Niklaus, she had heard stories of a recurring girl and boy throught history, the girl always ending up evil._

_She remembered before her sisters, Evangeline (the Princess of Ice), Arabella (the Princess of Earth and Air) and Lilith (the Princess of Death) were vampires, when they had fled France for London, quickly becoming British to assimilate.  Then they had met the Mikaelson family, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus.  They were also on the run, fleeing from their own father, who hunted them like animals.  It was the sister, Rebekah who initially took an interest in the four runaway girls, noticing the amulets they wore that contained their power._

_Soon, the rest of the family followed, Kol courting Arabella, Elijah flirting with Evangeline and Niklaus both Lilith and Iris.  One night, Kol and he turned them, Klaus turning the two eldest, Iris and Lilith, in the process turning them into monsters.  Arabella and Evangeline inherited Kol's almost childlike ruthlessness, hunting whenever they wanted, whilst Iris and Lilith became the two darkest creatures in Europe._

_Finally, Lilith turned on Iris, when they had run from the Mikaelsons, framing her for the murder of one of Klaus' favourite playthings.  Every one of Iris' siblings began to hunt her to offer her to Klaus, so she killed them all.  Each and every one._

_And now she stood before Eli, seeing the spark she saw in her sister Lilith's eyes; this girl loved inflicting pain and death._

_"You aren't Nicky!" Tyler hissed under his breath._

_Eli's eyes turned a gruesome blue, "Finally.  Dumb dog."_

_"Shut it." Iris felt a ball of flame burn in her hand, "You killed Freya and Britney."_

_Eli let out a short, amused bark of laughter, "Yes.  Yes I did.  And, Your Majesty?"_

_"What?" snapped Iris._

_Eli smirked, "You don't honestly think I came alone, do you?"_

_Out of the trees stepped Angelus and a girl who looked exactly like  Scarlette, only with blonde hair, and red eyes._

_"Hello...." the girl smiled, "My name is Kameron.  I believe you know of my twin."_

_Eli rolled her eyes, "She means doppelganger, forgive her.  She's rather theatrical."_

_"You love it, miss." grinned Kam._

_Eli smiled back at her ally, "You know I do, Kam."_

_Angelus stepped behind Eli, dipping his head to peck her throat.  She gave an appreciative squeak, laughing.  Iris groaned in disgust, whilst Tyler wrinkled his nose._

_"Gross." he murmured._

_All of a sudden, Eli grabbed Iris' amulets that she had stolen from her family and broke them off her neck, casting them away.  Tyler attempted to run at her, but was easily stopped by Kam and Angelus, who held him back._

_"Powerless." Eli looked at Iris, "Pathetic."_

_Iris vamped out, pinning Eli, but the doppelganger easily reversed, thrusting her hand deep into the vampire's chest, finding her dead heart that was still loosely connected to the arteries._

_"NO!" Tyler screamed.  
_

_In a swift movement, Iris' heart was torn from her chest, her head lazily flopping to the side, eyes blankly staring at Tyler.  Angelus and Kam let him go, seeing him run in the other direction, tears in his chocolate eyes.  He had to get back..._

_***_

"Oh, my God..." Scarlette stepped into the room, her eyes flicking to Sapph and Angel, then to Tyler, "I-Iris is... no..."

She shook her head, she had heard the whole thing, yet couldn't believe that she had lost yet another loved one.  She began to run, going straight into Iain, who caught her, seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Scar?" he looked confused, "What is it?"

She shook her head frantically, and he hugged her.

***

Nicky walked into her dorm; Jacob was asleep on the couch, and she couldn't help smile at the way his head stuck out of the top of his blanket, or the way his feet poked out of the bottom.  She went over and planted a kiss on top of his head, then carried on into the bedroom, taking off her jacket, throwing it onto the floor.

She turned her head and saw something that broke her heart - it was the photograph taken at Nicky and Scarlette's birthday, over a year previous.  Iris, Freya, Rose, Scarlette, Sapphire and Nicky were all happy looking in it.  She picked it up and threw it down, silently screaming, feeling a fire ignite over the picture.

All of a sudden, Tyler vamp sped into the room, snapping her out of her trance.

"I smelled smoke... What the hell are you doing?" He looked at her, then she yet again was distant.

He eyes focused in the corner, where she saw Freya writing something.   _Casp... Casp.  Caspino._ Nicky then turned back to Tyler.

"I n-need help..." she stammered.

He looked concerned, "What is it?"

"I'm fucked up..." her eyes welled with tears.

His hands rested on the sides of her face, "So am I.  Now tell me."

"Th-There's a mole in the HSG..."  she chewed her lower lip, "He's the one who got us all back together.  I-It's gotta be.  It's Caspino."

He raised an eyebrow, "C-Caspino is the reason Iris is dead?"

Nicky nodded, "And we gotta end him."


	10. Chapter Nine

It had been a week since Nicky had the vision of Freya, and Tyler and she sat parallel to each other in the library, reading a demonic history book, trying to find Caspino in it.  She looked up at her friend, chewing her lower lip.

"Maybe I'm just goin' crazy." she huffed.

Tyler's dark eyes darted up to her face, "You aren't giving up, are you?"

"We've been scouring demon history for the whole week, someone's going to notice..." she rubbed one eyeliner-circled ebony eye, partially from tiredness, partly from stress.

A nervous looking Scarlette walked over, followed by an exasperated Iain.  Nicky and Tyler closed their books, smiling towards the two.

"H-Hey..." Scarlette stammered, anxious, "Wh-What are you reading?"

Nicky shrugged, "You know.  Studying."

"Studying demons?" Iain arched a dark blond eyebrow.

Tyler nodded, "Occult studies.  Not unheard of in a place full of demons and shit."

"True." Iain smirked, "You need any help?  Watcher slash slayer junior here."

Nicky shook her head, "No, thanks.  We were leaving anyways."

"Hey, Nik?" Iain tapped the girl's hand.

She gathered the books in her arms, forcing a small smile, "Yeah?"

"You okay?  You look... tired." he gave a look of concern.

She lied, the way her eye twitched becoming increasingly more obvious, "I haven't had sleep... You know, with everything that's going on."

"Well..." Scarlette swallowed, "Then I command you to sleep as soon as you go home, Lamont!"

 Nicky gave a slight smile, "Yes, Ma'am."

She and Tyler swiftly left, leaving behind a slightly confuddled Scarlette and Iain.  Iain looked at Scarlette, raising an eyebrow.

"She's acting really weird... isn't she?" Iain asked his girlfriend.

Scarlette shrugged, "It's Nicky.  She's a woman of secrets."

"I dunno, she seemed even odder than usual." Iain huffed, "Like she was hiding something."

Scarlette bit her lip, "Iain, I wouldn't pry.  Nicky likes her secrets... trust me.  She's kept enough from me."

"What if it's dangerous?" he asked, "Or if it's to do with Eli?"

Scarlette sighed, "Then, we still don't pry.  If it  _is_ to do with that bitch, Nicky will not like it if we get involved." she added, "It could get us killed, especially you.  You're human..."

"Just because I am human, it does not mean that I am useless." Iain grumbled, "I have magicks protecting me."

Scarlette hissed, "And you are  _not_ meant to use magic.  You being a human, it could kill you."

"I'll be fine." Iain rolled his eyes, "I'm not as fragile as you think."

He turned, leaving.

***

Meanwhile, Nicky and Tyler were reading through equally chunky books in her room.  Jacob was out with Andrew, protecting the perimeter.  Nicky was worried about them annd kept looking towards her phone.

"Nicky..." Tyler touched her hand, "They'll be fine.."

She inhaled, "I hope.  I can't lose them.  I love Jacob and Andrew, so  _so_  much."

"I know." Tyler huffed, "Eli won't hurt them, though.  She knows how you have a taste for vengeance."

Nicky looked at her friend, who had a sad look about him, "Shit... I didn't realise..." she swallowed, "All this talk of love and things must be really painful."

"Nik..." Tyler sighed, "I loved Iris.  I really did.  But she was the Princess of Fire." he exhaled, "She had enemies left, right and center.  I think that because of this, I was prepared for her death a long time ago." then he added, "Doesn't take away the pain, but it's sort of... better.  She spent most of her life on the run, or in peril.  And now, she can finally rest."

A silence fell between them, no words needing to be exchanged as the two gave each other a sorrowful glance, then went back to reading.

_Caratas_

_Cases of Demonic Possession in Modern Society_

_Caspino, Alexander._

Nicky sat up, "Found something!"

Tyler sat closer to her to read what the paragraph said.  Unfortunately, it was in a language he didn't recognise.

"I can't..." he looked to Nicky, who grinned.

She stated, "It's in the Demon tongue.  I can translate it using my energies." she whispered under her breath, her eyes going black, "Sit in ipsa veritas , ut annunciet hominis. Ostendite eis, faciatis scire eos nam voluntas tua."

(A/N: That, according to Google Translate means; Show them the truth, let them know. Show them, let them know your will. - it is in Latin.)

The letters on the page glowed, and turned into English. Nicky smiled, her eyes going back normal, and Tyler laughed.

The book read:

_Alexander Caspino (Al·ex·an·der Cas·pee·noh) is a Spanish half demon who's existance has panned over two millenia.  In the early 1100s, he met a human named Vanessa, who he instantly fell for.  After a night of sexual relations, he impregnated the girl.  Nine months later, Vanessa gave birth to a baby girl named Luna, who was more human than demon.  This was also a tragedy as the demonic energy killed Vanessa.  For the next thirty years, Luna was human until she caused the death of a human man, which awakened her inner demon.  Caspino and she lived semi happily, he meeting a woman named Belle in the 15th Century._

"Wait, what?" Nicky raised an eyebrow, "He knew Belle?"

She continued reading:

_He helped Belle through a lot, through post partem depression, through her being locked up for apparently murdering her own daughter, through the awakening of her own demonic powers.  Then he disappeared following the death of Eli Masters (see The DeLorean-Lamont family history book for her).  The next he or Luna were heard of was during the second World War, following the apparent staking of Leonardo Mancini (see page 778 for more details), a vampire tied in with the Doppelganger situation, the lover of Catherine DeLorean, the first in the line of female doppelgangers.  Caspino and his daughter had a notable arguement here, she storming out of the house.  When he found her later, she had been shot by a Nazi soldier.  He went on a grief-driven massacre, killing anybody within a three mile radius._

He is known to be very sneaky, very deceptive and will do anything to get back his daughter.  His main power is to bring back spirits, for example, ones like the Masters siblings became, although he cannot bring back any of his own family or species.  A gift and a curse.

Nicky narrowed her eyes at that: the Masters siblings.  Could this mean he was the reason for her and all of her friend's lives becoming Hell for the last few months?

She read the final paragraph:

_More recently, Caspino has worked with Kyle Hart of Wolfram and Hart and the HSG.  Caspino's species are apparently immortal, but there is infact one way to end them.  Convince them to commit suicide, and they will be forever destroyed.  The only thing that can kill him is he himself._

"Kyle Hart?" Nicky arched an eyebrow, "You don't think he, Belle and Kyle planned turning me, d-do you?  Get me injured enough that I'd need Iris' blood, then kill me?"

Tyler re-read the final paragraph then huffed, "It  _is_ possible."

"I wish Jared was here..." Nicky sighed, "He'd be able to tell us about Caspino."

All of a sudden, there was a bright, flashing light that made Nicky and Tyler have to close their eyes and raise their arms as a shield.  When they looked again, there was an almost crystal there.  Nicky peered closer and saw that there was a man inside.  Jared.

"Oh, my God..." she turned to Tyler, "It's Jared, Ty."

The crystal suddenly smashed, and she let out a shriek as a piece landed beside her.  Jared stepped out, looking rather dishevelled, but still distinguishably handsome.  His grey eyes were full of life, and he turned to Nicky.

"So..." his voice was strong, "What'd I miss, Lamont?"

Tyler and Nicky exchanged looks of shock, not believing what was happening right in front of them.

***

Meanwhile, outside the college, a motorbike pulled up.  Atop it was Caspino and his girlfriend, the vampire Darla.  Darla kissed his cheek and he grinned, watching as she stepped off, being greeted by Sapphire.  Caspino rested his bike against the wall, taking off his sunglasses.

"Thank God you're here!" Sapphire smiled, unable to read Caspino's thoughts as usual.

Darla's face changed to one of sincerety, "I am so sorry about Britney."

"Thank you." Sapphire sighed, "I miss her so much.  Will you help us get Eli?"

Caspino nodded, then spoke in his Spanish tinged American accent, "We'll help.  But, there is so much we must talk about first."

He smiled widely, his eyes hiding so many secrets.  In his hand was a scrumpled up piece of paper.  On it was scrawled handwriting.

_Fool them good, and we can strike, my soul brother.  Those idiots and my sister._

_Forever, your dear friend,_

___

_William Masters._


	11. Chapter Ten

Nicky looked up at Jared, horror marking her features.  Tyler was in utter shock, heaving breaths escaping him.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost, Nicky." Jared let out an amused laugh.

Her words came out in a rushed panic, "ButIKilledYou!"

"True." he nodded, "But you, most of all should know that in this joint, what's dead never tends to stay dead."

Nicky looked down, "You're pissed off..."

"Not at you." two of Jared's fingers rested under her chin and tilted her face up, making her look him in the eyes, "I know Eli threatened you." he looked to Tyler, "And I know she murdered Iris.  You have my most sincere condolences, friend."

Tyler nodded, "Th-Thanks dude.  But if you don't mind me asking, how  _are_ you here?  We all know Nicky had to kill you."

"My mom." Jared sighed.

Nicky raised an eyebrow, "Belle?  What about her?"

"She practically kicked me out of my own little hell." He blinked, then added, "People like us don't go to heaven."

Nicky was confuddled, "So she sent you to help me?  She hates me... I killed her."

"Mama wasn't always as evil as she was."  Jared could hear someone coming up the stairs, so he turned on Nicky's docking station, knowing that only the two in the room could hear him now.

_Some legends are told_

"She only became the way she is because of what happened to my sister."

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

"Killing was her psychotic way of dealing."

_But you will remember me_

"She blamed Eli's entire family."

_Remember me for centuries._

Nicky sighed, drumming her fingers against her leg to the beat of the song playing, "But it wasn't her fault."

"She was probably blinded by rage, Nik." Tyler commented, "I know how that feels, and so do you."

She brought her knees to her chest, nodding and brushing hair away from her eyes, "I do." she looked back at Jared, "What're we going to do about you, Jared?"  she huffed, "Folk like Sparky and her new boyfriend won't believe you're back here because of a child, namely me, wished it to be true."

"You are far from a child..." Jared met her dark eyes with his own grey ones, "You stopped being a child the moment you joined this fight.  No child could've made the decision to kill me and save the others."

Nicky exhaled, "So you aren't pissed?"

"I'm not pissed at you."  Jared brushed his torn suit, "I'm pissed at Eli.  And I'm guessing you are as well."

Nicky looked up, "Eli's the least of our problems, dude.   We think..." she looked at Tyler, who nodded, "We think that- Well, my visions told me of a mole in the HSG.  A-A spy."  she shakily added, "My last vision was of Freya... and she was spelling out Caspino... in blood."

"A mole?" Jared gave a thoughtful look, "My mother said something of a traitor..."

Nicky breathed heavily, "I originally actually thought it was myself..."

"Why on earth, Lamont, would you think that?" Jared look exasperated.

Nicky shrugged, "Because Eli and I are so alike, I guess."

"Nik, you know that's BS." Tyler grumbled, "Eli's a murderer."

Nicky huffed, "As am I.  I killed Angel and Jared-"

"Both of whom are back." Jared sighed, "I heard much from my own corner of hell."

Nicky was about to say something when there was a knock on her door.  Sapphire walked in, looking unfazed when she saw Jared.

"I thought I heard your thoughts." Sapph grinned, "Khloe has missed you deeply."

Nicky laughed nervously, "D-Did you want something, er, Sapphire?"

"Just had to tell you, Caspino's back with Darla." Sapphire looked at the younger girl, "Are you quite alright, Nicky?  I haven't been able to sense your thoughts in weeks.  Or Tyler's, in fact."

Nicky huffed, exchanging a look with Tyler, "We can't tell you."

 "Okay... You want to come and see them?" Sapphire gave a friendly smile.

Nicky nodded, "Sure."

She and Tyler followed Sapphire out of her room, down to the lounge, where Caspino was drinking bourbon, and Connor and Angel were sparring.  Jared remained in her room to avoid suspicions.

"Ahem." Nicky startled them, "You break those vases and I think Andrew might commit to cannibalism!"

Connor let out a soft laugh, "I could believe that!"

"Whatever, Junior," Andrew walked in, wearing unnecessarily large sunglasses, oblivious and arrogant.

Connor sneered, "Actually, I'm technically the same age as you, asshat!"

" _'Technically'._  You spent sixteen years in Quor'Toth." Andrew flipped him off, "In this dimension, you're prepubescant..."

Connor rolled his eyes, "I look nineteen... And anyway, you're the one looking like a clown with those damn glasses."

"If he indeed looked like a clown, I'd be outta here..." Nicky shuddered, "Bad birthday party, almost got killed by a clown." she shook her head, "Face it, Poindexter Junior, you won't win."

Caspino grinned, "The Lamont siblings - witty as always, I see."

"More like sarcastic..." Angel drawled, then walked over to Nicky, wrapping his left arm around her, "Have you seen Sparklestick?"

Nicky nodded, "Earlier, in the library."

"With English, no doubt..." Andrew sunk down into his chair, "Fuckin' hewbew (hobo) owes me ten quid."

Caspino looked befuddled, "Who's 'English'?"

"Scarlette's boyfriend Iain..." Nicky sat on the coffee table, grinning, "So much Sciain around this damn place!"

Angel looked horrified, mistaking  _Sciain_ for something dirty, "What?!?  I'll kill him!"

"Ange..." Nicky burst out laughing, "It's just the name I came up with for them!"

Angel looked around at the others, who attempted to contain themselves, especially Connor, "Oh.  I really  _am_ out of touch."

"Yeah you are, Dad..." Connor used his wrist to stifle his giggles.

Tyler flashed a grin towards Caspino, "So where's Darla?"

"Talking in the dungeons with her grandchylde." Caspino responded, drinking more bourbon.

Nicky raised an eyebrow, "Not alone, I presume?"

"No." Caspino replied, "Luke accompanied her to see Drusilla."

Nicky exhaled, "Good.  One English crazy bitch free is enough."

"True dat." Andrew snickered.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Please, dear brother, for the sake of this family and hunting group's dignity, take off those damn glasses."

"Well, for the sake of humanity, please shut your mouth, Nicky..." Her brother grumbled.

Nicky retorted, "Not human, dumbass."

"That doesn't matter..." He got up and walked out, shaking his head.

Nicky smirked, "I won that one!"

"You kicked his ass!" Connor grinned.

Caspino stood up, accidentally dropping the piece of paper from earlier onto the chair.  Nicky stepped aside as he smiled to her.

"I am going to go visit my girl..." Caspino hugged Nicky, and she let out a tiny shiver before he released her and disappeared.

Slyly, she picked up the paper and passed it to Tyler, who read it as they began walking their own way down the corridor.

"William." Tyler huffed.

Nicky shook her head, "The bastard won't die..."

All of a sudden, a very panicked Iain ran up to them, shaking them, "H-Help!" he choked, "J-Jeremy..."

"Whoa, whoa, Iain, dude... calm the fuck down!" Nicky looked into his grief and distress filled green eyes.

Iain breathed, "J-Jeremy.. he was eating... I don't know what happened... he just fell."

Then he began running back in the direction he came from, Nicky and Tyler in tow.  They turned the corner and saw a teary Scarlette holding Jeremy's convulsing body on the ground.  Nicky rushed over, seeing blue veins running up his neck.

"Shit... he's been poisoned..." She looked over him, "Jeremy?  Jer... you've gotta fight." she brought up Jeremy's long distance boyfriend, "F-For Kol... For Iain, Elena.  For me."

His pulse was getting weaker, and she could tell he was already too far gone.  She had to find a way to heal him.

"Have you given him blood?" she asked Scarlette.

The redhead nodded frantically in reply, "N-Nothing.  Iain's even tried CPR.."

"Then... we cannot help him." She looked around to Iain and Tyler, who glared in reply, "We were far too late..."

Jeremy's breathing became very shallow, then completely stopped.  His heart thrummed slowly, then faded into nothingness.  Nicky closed her eyes, seeing Iain drop to his knees - his best friend was dead.

"I am so sorry..." She could feel tears sting her own eyes.

Scarlette looked up, holding Jeremy's coldness to her, her eyes glazed over with grief, "W-Was it Eli?"

"I don't know..." Nicky murmured.

Scarlette suddenly yelled, "Don't say you don't know, Lamont!  Stop lying!" she added brokenly, "Jeremy is now  _dead_ through your lying!"

Nicky rubbed her eyes and felt Tyler kneel beside her, dropping his head into his hands.  He had known Jeremy his entire life, been rivals for his dead ex Vicki's affection.  That was when the realisation hit him - death was the curse of this life.  His mom was dead, his dad, his uncle, Vick and now that lovable punk kid, Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey guys, I heard someth-" Elena's voice alerted the group when it stopped in it's tracks, "J-Jeremy?  N-No..."

She ran over, pulling the boy into her arms, feeling his coldness, checking for any sign of life and not feeling any.  Tears began to spill from her eyes, and her small frame shook with the tremors as she wept.

Scarlette crawled over to Iain, touching his face, trying to get him to look at her.  His gaze refused to leave his friend, the pain of losing Jer rolling down his cheeks furiously.  It turns out that he  _was_ infact fragile.  Scarlette felt sorry for him, he couldn't turn off his emotions like her.  He would have to face all the pain.  So she would face it with him.  She wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging his shoulder and pressing a kiss there.

Nicky looked at Elena with sorrow in her dark eyes, knowing this would also affect her brother.  When Elena hurt, he hurt, and when he hurt, Nicky's whole world would fall to pieces.  He was her strong big brother, her rock, the one thing she would always love no matter what.

She scanned around her, Tyler was silently crying whilst Elena was loudly sobbing.  Iain seemed to be in complete and utter shock whilst Scarlette was trying to be strong.

Then it hit her - she would have to tell Kol.  He was an Original Vampire, and very unpredictable.  So many funerals she had organised in that year.  And this was one more.  He was so young, barely an adult.  And now he was dead, probably because of her.

All of this was her fault.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Two days later, and Nicky was prepared to phone Kol.  She was extremely anxious, and hoped that Kol wouldn't be too angry.  Despite only meeting Kol's elder brother Niklaus, the youngest Mikaelson brother's temper was infamous.

She huffed as she cradled the phone close to her chest.  She had gotten the number from Jeremy's phone when they had searched his bag for anything lethal.  His room was still untouched - another thing she'd have to do.

Her brother Andrew had reacted more than she expected - his normally great sense of humour had died, his lack of interest in anything bad gone.  He seemed determined to comfort Elena, who was a mess, and try and get those responsible.  Scarlette was trying to be strong for Iain, who hadn't recovered from the shock.  He hadn't turned up to any classes or hunts, hardly even spoke.  Tyler wanted the culprit dead.  And Nicky?  She felt like she was falling to pieces.

She sighed, then dialled the number in her head, putting the phone to her ear.  Chewing on her lower lip, she tried to hold back tears.  She couldn't do this for much longer - be strong.

Finally, the ringing stopped, and she heard the British accented voice, "Hello?"

"Hey.." she shut her eyes, "It's Nicole-Violet Lamont, from the Hunter's Supergroup..."

The voice replied, "I'm Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy told me about you."

"Yeah..." She swallowed, "That's the thing... I-It's because of Jeremy that I'm phoning..."

She heard Kol chuckle, "What's he done now?", and gulped, and when he next spoke, there was worry in his tone, "What is it?"

"Mr. Mikaelson... I'm so sorry." she said quietly.

She heard him murmur, "Oh, my God..." then when he continued, there was tears in his voice, "H-How did it happen?"

"He was poisoned..." she responded, "We tried, Oh, God, we tried.. but there was no way to save him."

Kol inhaled shakily, "Th-Thank you for telling me, though, Miss Lamont."

"As I said... I'm so sorry." Nicky sighed, "Jer was a really nice boy.  He was a great friend and an immaculate hunter."

Kol asked, "A-Are you holding a f-funeral?"

"Yes." Nicky bit her lip again, "Monday... two o'clock."

Kol mumbled, "Thank you..." and hung up.

Nicky closed her eyes tighter, a tear squeezing from the corner of one of them and coursing down her cheeks.  Again, she'd have to go to a funeral.  And again, the pain would be too much to bear.

***

Jeremy's funeral was sadder than she expected.  As she stood there, watching one of her closest friends being lowered into the ground, she felt heart wrenching sorrow.  She looked parallel to herself and saw Andrew with a sincere look on his face, hugging Elena.  Jacob's arms tightened around her waist, almost protectively.  She could feel tears sting her eyes, but refused to let them fall, refused to be weak.

Iain was there, tears freely streaming down his face, his hand clasped with Scarlette's own.  The redhead looked very upset but like Nicky herself, remained strong.

Nicky heard a rustling, and her head shot up, looking to the trees that surrounded the cemetery.  Behind a tree, she could see a dark haired man, who looked about eighteen, watching the funeral from afar.

Kol, she guessed.

She turned towards Jacob who immediately let her go, smelling the stranger and nodding.  She teleported beside the man, startling him.

"Jesus!" he jumped, "I forgot th-that you people can do that."

Nicky narrowed her eyes, "Kol, I presume."

"In the flesh." he flashed an uneasy smile.

Nicky returned the smile, "Nicole-Violet Lamont; do call me Nicky."

"Of course..." Kol nodded, "I had to come... But I cannot stay." his eyes flickered over Nicky, "You are as pretty as Niklaus said.  He talked of the Lamont doppelganger, but...

Nicky smiled, "The 'Lamont Doppelganger'?  Well, this is me." she added with a tiny grief filled smirk, "In the flesh."

"W-Was it the other doppelganger wh-who... y'know." Kol couldn't  finish.

Nicky shrugged, "We have no idea, sadly."

"I-If you need my family and I... just phone." He looked back to the funeral, and his eyes filled with sadness.

Nicky huffed, "I am sorry, y'know.  Jer was..."

"He was human..." Kol sighed, "I used to think humans were worthless and just food.  Then I met him... and it was like my world filled with light."

Nicky touched his shoulder, "If I could bring him back, I swear, I would... but it cannot happen."

"I know." Kol bit his lower lip, and Nicky saw tears rise to his eyes, "I must go..."

Nicky nodded, "Okay."

"You might see me again." he turned and swiftly left.

Nicky turned to go back to the funeral, but bumped into Angel.  Her breath hitched in fright and she looked up, part of her scared that it was Angelus.

"It's me, Nik." he looked at her, seeing her inner battle, "It's Angel."

Nicky swallowed, "Okay..."

"Who was that dude?"

Nicky replied shakily, "Kol Mikaelson.  He was Jeremy's boyfriend."

"And so called  _Original_ vampire?" he rolled his eyes.

Nicky said, "Yes.  Technically, most vampires of  _my_ species are decended from his family."

She made a move to go back to the funeral, but stumbled, and Angel caught her before she plummetted to the floor.  He look worriedly at her.

"You looked wrecked," he helped her up, "When did you last have sleep, Lamont?"

Nicky looked up weakly, "Last week... I think.  I'm fine."

"No, you aren't!" Angel exclaimed, "You always lie to protect others, but who'll protect you?"

Nicky retorted, angered by his query, "Myself.  I can protect myself, Angel.  I'm not five anymore, do you know that?!?" she added, shouting, "I'm fucking fin-"

A vision suddenly cut her off, and she fell to her knees, screaming in pain.  Hearing this, Andrew and Jacob ran over, kneeling beside her, trying to help her.

"Guys... give her space." said Tyler as he ran over.

Andrew snapped at him, "She's my sister... Fuck off!"

"And, she's my wife." Jacob glared at his pack member.

Blood began to drip from her nose and she coughed up a viscous black fluid, cuts and scratches appearing across her body.

Scarlette ran over, "Holy shit..."

***

_Eli sat in her motel room, making out with Angelus.  Kameron rolled her eyes from the corner, flicking through Vogue magazine with little interest._

_"Everyone in this magazine is made up... I wish to destroy them." murmured the blonde._

_Eli pulled away from Angelus and smirked, "One day, my little girl."_

_"One day, we shall take the world, yes, miss?" Kam gave her friend a smile._

_Angelus grinned, "Of course.  This is why we prefer you to that coward, Scarlette."_

_"Angelus love?" Eli called._

_Angelus looked back to his lover, "Yes, my forever?"_

_"How much do you love me?" she asked._

_He replied, "With all of my life.  I'd kill for you and die for you."_

_"Then do tell me, who on earth killed Jeremy Gilbert?" Eli narrowed her eyes, "It was not me."_

_Angelus swallowed, "There must be a new player in town, my love."_

_***_

Nicky gasped as she came out of the vision, drenched in her own blood.  Her brother, husband and best friends all stared in shock at her.  In the corner of her eye, she saw Caspino.

"What did you see, baby?" Jacob stroked her hair.

Nicky shook her head, "It wasn't Eli..."

"Are you sure?" Elena walked over, wiping her tears.

Nicky nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well..." Iain let out an angry laugh, "That's bloody brilliant, ain't it?  Another danger!"

Scarlette rested her hands on his shoulder, "Iain.."

"No, Scarlette!" Iain yelled, "Don't you see?  We're being picked off, one by one.  We're all going to die, and you're too delusional to see it!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream.  Caspino had grabbed Elena and demon faced, a knife-like object sprouting from his wrist.

"Caspino?" Andrew looked shocked and angry, "Let her go!"

Caspino grinned, "You don't own me.  None of you do."

"Caspino..." Nicky clambered to her feet, "Why?"

Caspino cocked his head, "Why?   _Why?_   My dear partner, William," he looked to Andrew, "You know him, Drewy.  He's back, and promised me things.  Actually, who do you think brought back Eli, anyways?"

"You.." Iain narrowed his eyes.

Caspino laughed, "You got it, human boy." he added, "But Nicky and Tyler, not to mention  _Jared_  already knew that, didn't you?"

"Jared...?" Scarlette narrowed her eyes, "But he's..."

Caspino shrugged, "Some bastards don't just stay dead."

"Why in the seven hells didn't you say anything?" Angel asked, "We could've helped!"

Caspino replied, "Well, the visions I gave her that were sending into a crazed delirium weren't helping.  Until Tyler came along..."

"You gave me those visions?!?" Nicky shouted.

Caspino nodded, "Well, I'm not going to Kill Elena quite yet.  She's not scared enough."

"Let me guess, you sick, twisted bastard... You brought them back so they could resurrect Luna?" Nicky asked, flinging out her arms.

Caspino laughed, "I'm not that sick and twisted... Besides, I'm a demon.  Figure it out."

He dropped Elena and walked past them, when suddenly, Iain muttered a spell under his breath, attempting to trap him.  Instead, it backfired and knocked him out.

"Imbecillic human." Caspino hissed, then went to attack him, but Nicky and Scarlette vamp sped in front of him, Nicky's eyes going black and Scarlette's going gold.

Nicky growled, "You wanna hurt him..."

"You have to go through us." Scarlette narrowed her eyes.

Angel took both Scarlette and Nicky's hands, "All of us."

"Nicky killed you and Scarlette betrayed you..." Caspino looked at him with slight confusion, "Why do you stay with them?"

Angel vamp faced, "I love them both.  Scarlette was like my daughter long before I lost my soul, and Nicky... Well... she's one of the most important people in my life."

"Same." Andrew walked over, "You try and touch my little sister or my cousin or anyone I love again, and I will find a way to end you, even if I die trying."

All of the reformed HSG banded behind them, helping up Iain, who was waking.  The human moaned softly then looked around to see the slayers Buffy and Faith, the vampire Spike, the watchers Giles and Wesley, and many more.

"Face it, dude..." Nicky inhaled, "You're outnumbered.  Grieving vampires, werewolves and demons?  You've got no chance."

Caspino went to turn, then quickly went to punch Nicky, who blocked it with ease, kicking him in the nuts.

He groaned, then snarled, "You are all doomed if you think we're done.  Jeremy isn't going to be the last I kill."

"We get that you're bloody evil." Spike rolled his eyes, "Now kindly bugger off back to your nancy boy partner."

Caspino laughed, " _Nancy boy?_ Brave choice of words.  Will you say that when that pretty little daylight ring is off your hand?"

"I've died before." Spike shrugged, "I survived."

Caspino continued to chuckle, "Blatantly.  But did you really  _live?"_

"Quit with the mind games, Mary Poppins." Nicky rolled her eyes, "And piss off."

Caspino grinned, "I'll be back."

Then he was gone.  Andrew gave a sad look and Scarlette hugged him, running her hands through his hair.

"I know it hurts that Jer is gone." She murmured, "But it'll get better, I swear.  I love you so damn much, couz."

She pulled back, then ran to Connor, who was holding a knife, then hugged him.  He grunted in surprise, then hugged back, slightly shocked as this was the first time she had ever hugged him.

"Love you too..." he smiled.

She looked up, "My big brother.  My stupid, idiotic, lovable, beautiful emo big brother."

Next, she hugged Luke, then went over Nicky, who was wiping blood off her arms.  The redhead grinned at her cousin.

"Please don't jump hug me." Nicky murmured, "I'm a bit fragile."

Scarlette wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl, "We totally did a Nik/Sparky team up there, like the old days."

"Well, you're my soul sister.  I like to think that we make a brilliant team when kicking asses." Nicky smiled, then eyed Iain, who looked sad, "You're boyfriend looks upset."

Scarlette huffed, "Sisters before misters."

"Go see him." Nicky huffed, "I'm serious... He looks depressed as fuck."

Scarlette met the dark eyes of her friend, "You sure?"

"I'm fine..." Nicky sighed, "Besides, I've got my grumpet husband to huggle."

Scarlette cocked an eyebrow,  _"Grumpet?"_

"Grumpy crumpet," Nicky laughed.

Scarlette smirked, "That's surely my man?  He  _is_ English."

"Speaking of which.." Nicky looked at her cousin, "Go."

Scarlette walked to the tree where Iain was lying under and knelt beside him, "Hey, cutie..."

"I'm so stupid..." Iain muttered, "Trying to attack a two thousand year old demon with a tiny capture spell?  Bloody idiot, that's what I am!  I am the reason that good people like Jeremy get killed!"

Scarlette looked down, "Jeremy wasn't your fault... It was Caspino."

"Jeremy?" Iain teared up, "What about my mum then?  My dad?  My sister?  My ex and my unborn child?  I-I just froze.." his voice broke, "I always fuck up!" he touched his wet face, "And I keep doing this... I'm weak!  I should- I should be strong... I have to be!"

Scarlette sighed, pulling his head into her chest, feeling his warm skin against her own cool layers, "Look... you have seen me at my best and my worse, been there for me when I lost Brit... Let me be here for you." she kissed his forehead, "And crying and feeling bad isn't weak... it's human.  Being human isn't about what species you are, it's about the choices you make and the weaknesses you  _do_ have.  Because well, we all hurt sometimes." she made him look at her and brushed away some of his tears, "You're not a bad person... You're just hurting... Just know that I love you so, so much." she rested her forehead against his, "And I'll always be here for you."

The heat pounded down onto Iain's body, and he was sweating and crying, but somehow, he felt... better.  Scarlette had gotten through to him.  He quickly met her lips with his in a frantic, desperate, yet passionate kiss, earning an eye roll from Angel.

Nicky laughed and hugged her friend, resting her head on his chest.  He hugged back, and for the first time in ages, Nicky felt happy.

Although she knew that this wasn't a true victory, she felt good.  She knew either Eli's little troupe or William and Caspino's little twosome would wreck her happiness, but allowed herself to feel it for now, allowed a smile to grace her features.  This was the first time since... ever where she had actually felt that they might win.

Jacob walked over to her and brought her close, pressing his lips to hers, her hands resting on the back of his neck.  When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

"I am not letting you get hurt, Nik." Jacob murmured, "I love you so damn much."

Nicky grinned, "I love you too, grumpet."


	13. Chapter Twelve

A few days following the HSG's encounter with Caspino, Nicky was training with Angel, with Connor, Scarlette and Iain watching.  Her sword clinked with Angel's as they play-fought.  Connor checked his phone with little interest directed to his father and friend.  Scarlette and Iain on the other hand were placing playful bets on who was about to win.

"Six bucks says Nicky'll win." Scarlette teased, earning a small glare from Angel, which threw him off slightly, Nicky tripping him up.

Iain smirked, "Angel is older.  More experience, whilst Nicky is a bit of a, no offence to her, naive fighter."

"Hey!" the brunette put her hands on her hips, "I am  _not_ naive!"

Angel jumped up and grabbed Nicky, who yelped.  She teleported behind him and got him in a tight head lock, growling.

"Asshole, I wasn't looking!" Nicky hissed.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Neither was I when you tripped me!"

"Well..." She chewed her lower lip, "I blame the Sciain."

Iain let out a chuckle, "The 'Sciain'?  Way to make us sound like a fairytale monster!" 

"Well, Angel thought you  _were_ a type of monster when he first heard me say that!" Nicky smirked, seeing Angel almost blush.

Scarlette burst out laughing, "Oh my God, really?"

"I-I, um didn't know..." Angel stammered awkwardly, "I am out of touch."

All of a sudden, Connor leapt up, yelling with anger at his phone, "Damn Bird!   _Stop dying!"_

"Huh?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Connor brushed his long bangs from his eyes, pouting, "This game... Flappy Bird.  It's very irritating."

"'Flappy bird'?" Angel looked very confuddled, "What in the seven hells...?"

Nicky laughed, "You have much to learn, silly little Irish man."

"Connor,  _mate?"_ Iain snickered, "You're meant to  _avoid_ those things." _  
_

Connor gave an awkward giggle, " _Ohhhh..._ That's why I kept dying."

"Yep." Nicky smirked, "So, anyone wanna come to TheLounge for a drink?  Warrior Princess is buying!"

Angel looked confused, and Iain told him, "It's what I called Nicky yesterday at the park when we were patrolling."

 "Oh." Angel raised his eyebrows in a still-confused manner, "Awesome."

Nicky put on a patronising voice, "Awwh, Angey,  _baby,_ you're so damn socially innocent."

"Huh?"

Nicky shook her head, "Nevermind.  Anyway, as I was asking... Drinks anybody?"

"Not for me, Nik..." Angel huffed, "Gonna stay here and train."

Nicky nodded, "Okay, Lara Croft... Iain, Sparky, Con?"

"I dunno... Iain and I might be busy." Scarlette bit her lower lip.

Nicky groaned, "You two can romp later."

"She meant homework, smartarse." Iain rolled his green eyes in annoyance, "You know?  That important thing that we need to do for a reason only God, and possibly Castiel know."

Nicky put a hand on her hip, "We need to spend some time together.  The gang, the HSG, the chosen ones!"

"Okay.. I need a drink if I'm gonna get a boring lecture." Iain threw up his arms, making Nicky grin.

The redhead beside him smiled, "Okay, I'm in."

"I can't guys... Have to work on some things." Connor sighed, "Sorry."

Nicky pouted, "Fine..."

***

TheLounge bar wasn't as crowded as Nicky had thought it would've been.  On the karaoke was a student vampire Nicky knew, who was wrecking Wheatus'  _Teenage Dirtbag_.  Nicky groaned, walking over to a stall with Iain and Scarlette in tow, holding each other's hand.

Iain muttered,  _"I_ could do better than this shit!"

"I doubt that highly..." Nicky snidely commented.

Iain laughed, then retorted, "Actually.. just  _FYI,_ Lamont, when I was fifteen, I was in a metalcore band called DeathTrap.  So... fuck you!"

"Really?" Scarlette asked, "What'd you play?"

Iain answered, "Bass.  But I  _can_ scream and sing too."

"Interesting." Nicky drawled, "Where's Lorneytunes?"

As if on cue, the green skinned demon skipped over, his red eyes filled with happiness when he saw the troupe sitting there in the stall.

"Hello there, brave warriors." he smiled and gave Nicky and Scarlette a hug, then Iain a high five, "What do you want to order?"

Nicky laughed, "A better singer on the karaoke... I mean, dude!"

"He is a bit crappy..." Lorne grinned, "So, what do you want?"

Nicky replied, "A whiskey and coke please."

"Red?"

Scarlette answered, "Um... Just a coke for me, thanks."

"Green eyes?" He asked Iain.

Iain tilted his head in thought, then replied, "Vodka for me."

"Sure thing, honeybean." Lorne tugged on the arm of a barman who was walking past and whispered the order in his ear.

Nicky looked at Iain, "Don't drink too much, you'll be floored."

"Could say the same for you, lightweight." Iain glared.

Nicky laughed, " _Lightweight?_ Dude, I'm part demon, part angel and part vampire!  I have one of the highest tolerances!"  
  


***  
  


Ten minutes, and three vodkas later, and Iain was not even tipsy.  Neither was Nicky from her own three whiskeys.  Scarlette looked up from her cup of coke, pouting.

"I hate being sixteen." She groaned.

Nicky chewed her lower lip, "Sorry..."

"Well, Lamont..." Iain looked at her glasses, "You are indeed a formidable drinker."

Nicky giggled, "Well, once, when I was fifteen, I had a drinking contest with this vampire dude, old friend, Lorenzo Anglioni?"

"'eard of 'im, yeah." Iain nodded.

"By the time I was tipsy, he was dancing and singing!" She laughed more.

Iain smirked, "Sounds fucking hilar-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang.  Nicky ducked a bullet that was flying towards her using vampire speed.  When she looked up, she saw Caspino, standing with a smirk.  Iain and Sparky clambered under the table too, Iain cocking the pistol he always kept with him.

More shots rung out, and Nicky felt the familiar, metallic aroma of blood hit her nose.  She looked up and saw that one of the barmen were dead.  Lorne was cowering behind the bar, and several other demons were sprawled over the floor.  The singer from earlier was dead.

Nicky grabbed a knife, then nodded to Scarlette and Iain, who stood up as she did, Scarlette's magic protecting them from bullets.

"Oh... Little witch." Caspino walked over, dropping his gun, his gold eyes glittering with power, "You think your pathetic little circus tricks can stop me?"

He raised his hand, and Scarlette suddenly felt an agony rip through her, and dropped to her knees.  Iain dropped beside her, pulling her into his arms as she screamed in agony and writhed.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, stroking his hands through her hair to try and calm her.

Caspino laughed,  _"Every_ spell she has ever done... has been backfired onto her."

Iain noticed his lover's hands start to heat up, then the skin go red and scabby, as if she had been horrifically burned.  Tears of blood ran down her cheeks, and he tried to murmur a healing spell, but it seemed to only hurt her more.

Nicky suddenly jumped Caspino, but was easily reversed, the elder spinning round, pinning her against the wall, his hand closing on her throat, crushing it.  She squeaked in pain, trying to struggle, then brought her knee up between his legs, hard.  He gave a yell, then looked enragedly at her.

His eyes glazed over red, and something sharp, strong and painful wrapped around the girl's arms and legs, as well as her throat.  Nicky gasped out in pain, looking to see metallic vines holding her still.  She could feel her wings even be clipped, so she was unable to teleport.

"Lets see how immortal you truly are, little one." Caspino smirked, and when Iain made a move to run at him, he tied him to the floor in the same way.

Caspino raised his fist and began to pound into Nicky, knowing she was unable to fight back or even move.  Whenever someone tried to attack him, he would kill them, also knowing that Iain and Scarlette were incapacitated.

He forced Nicky's mouth open and grabbed a knife, quickly cutting out one of her fangs and studying it in the light, blood dripping from Nicky all over.  She was letting out ragged breaths, but refused to scream as this was  _not_ the first time she had been tortured.  Hunting didn't exactly come with life insurance.

"I've always wondered about vampire fangs..." Caspino mused, "Cute little things."

He drew the tiny fang over Nicky's neck, leaving lines of thick blood travelling down.  The demon girl winced in pain, trying to quell the sounds threatening to escape.

"Cute little emo girl..." Caspino laughed, "That's what I thought you were when I first saw you - a cute, seventeen year old emo girl." he added, "Now I see a pathetic waste of a being.  You have so much more potential... just let go."

Nicky hissed through clenched teeth, "Fuck you."

"You're  _very_ rude." Caspino rolled his eyes.

Nicky retorted, "Says the guy who's torturing me." she finished her comeback, "You know, I normally wait a while before a guy can tie me up."

Caspino stepped forward, pushing the vines deep into Nicky's neck, so deep that she couldn't talk, could feel her head close to coming off.

"I wonder if you can survive without that pretty little head to give me your sharp tongue." he tightened it even more.

Nicky could feel her head start to rip off.  Her eyes wandered to Scarlette, who was still in agony on the floor, and Iain, who was trying to struggle against his holds.  She was about to die - again.  And all her fighting would've been in vain.  She looked back into the red/yellow eyes of her once friend, her ex comrade and cursed him mentally.  She wanted him dead.

Her vision flickered as unconsciousness began to take over.  Suddenly, the pressure on her neck loosened, Scarlette's screams subsided, and she fell to the ground.  Was she dead, for the third time?

Her vision returned to her, and she saw Jared leaning over Caspino, his eyes black with rage.  Iain was up, as was Scarlette, but she looked rather dishevelled from the attack.  Nicky groaned, and saw Caspino teleport out, and her friends run to her.  Jared knelt beside her, touching her cheek, his eyes returnng to the grey/blue hue it was normally.

"W-What happened?" Nicky croaked - talking was like someone was slashing her throat - agony.

Iain replied, "Jared saved us.  He knocked Caspino down, Nik."

"My throat hurts." she coughed, "You okay, Sparklestick?"

Scarlette groaned, "In pain, but I'll live."

"Good." Nicky sighed, "I need blood."

Iain nodded, taking Nicky's knife, which was halfway across the room and cutting his palm, putting it to her mouth.  The initial bite hurt, but the rest felt just strange.

Nicky pulled away, "Thanks, English."

"No problem." Iain smiled, "Besides, Scar's fed off me bef-"

Scarlette glared, "No."

"Everyone alright?" Lorne walked over, "Sorry I couldn't fight... I'm-"

Iain nodded, "A pacifist.  I know."

Jared helped up Nicky, putting her arm around his neck for support, "Lets get you and Sparks to the hospital."

"Okay..." winced Nicky, "Sorry 'bout your bar, Lorne!"

Lorne chirped, "Quite alright, Nicky.."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The drive to the hospital was more than tedious.  Nicky was bleeding half to death over Iain's Ford's backseat, watched by Jared, whilst Scarlette was weakly draped against him and.  Iain looked into the mirror at the dark haired girl with worry.

"Don't die on us, Nik." he said between gritted teeth, stepping hard onto the accelerator.

Jared grumbled, "Can't teleport her..."

"C-Caspino must've..." Scarlette stopped and groaned, still feeling the effects of the counterspell put on her by Caspino.

Every spell she had ever done in her two hundred and something years of existence had been reversed onto her.  Every time she skipped and reversed time, each consequence.  All that was forced onto her.

Iain turned the corner and reached the hospital.  They pulled up outside and Iain lifted Scarlette out, and Jared lifted Nicky, cradling her injured head and throat close.  They rushed in and saw one of the doctors, Doctor Ashton, a werewolf healer in his mid thirties who was rather handsome and an expert in medicines and remedies.  He ran over, looking worried as Nicky slipped in and out of consciousness.

"What happened?" he questioned Jared.

Jared explained, "An enemy got her, and she was caught and tortured."

"Shit." he shook his head, "Guess that's the curse of living here.  And Scarlette?"

Iain said in a rushed panic, "Magic turned against her."

"Damn..." huffed the doctor, who gestured for them to follow her, "Put Ms. Lamont on the table.  Scarlette, try and sit?"

Scarlette nodded and flopped on a chair beside Iain, whilst Jared put Nicky on the table, brushing blood-stickied strands of inky hair from her pale face.  The wound on her neck was like a gaping crevasse, splitting skin and weeping crimson.

"I'll give her some blood." the doctor huffed.

Iain coughed, "Tried that.  Not much better."

"Magic blood.  From Iris Alexanders herself." The doctor disappeared into his storage cabinet, then returned, "She donated it before she... y'know."

Scarlette looked down, "Before she died."

"Her magic was very potent, she and her siblings being the first vampire/witch hybrids in existence, so her blood can heal supernatural creatures." the doctor mumbled, revealing a blood bag in his hands, which he poured into two plastic cups, one for Scar and the other for Nicky.

He handed Scarlette one, then fed Nicky the blood, which she reflexively began to swallow, the glorious lifefluid trickling down her gullet, skin healing over the redness.  Her eyes shot open, the whites and iris gone black and veins popping out under.  She grabbed the cup, a throaty moan escaping her, trying to get more.  When there was no more, she dropped the crushed cup and sat up, her eyes going back human.

Scarlette politely finished her cup, then chucked it in the bin, as well as Nicky's one, "You okay, Lamont?"

"I feel better." Nicky grinned, then looked at Doctor Ashton, "Thanks, Doc."

He smiled, "No problem, Ms. Lamont."

"Please." the demon girl requested, "Call me Nicky."

He nodded, "Okay, Ms.- Nicky, I'll go get some forms.  Just wait here."

He dashed out of the room, leaving the foursome.  Jared's grey eyes flickered around, looking at various posters on diseases.

"Kind of ironic, ain't it...?" he began, "Werewolf healing a vampire, when they could kill the vamps with one bite."

Nicky answered his thought, "Well, I  _am_ married to a werewolf."

"You... are married?" Jared arched a dark brow, "Wow, I missed a lot."

Nicky nodded, "That you did."

"I have done far too many spells..." Scarlette groaned, and Iain wrapped strong arms around her, "Every fucking one, back against me.  Every curse.  Every telekinisis.  Everything."

Iain huffed, "Well, can I just establish that Caspino is a bloody wanker?"

"I love your accent." Nicky smirked.

Jared gave an amused chuckle, "I'm actually English, just lost the accent, staying here.  And oh, God, I have to phone Khloe."

"She'll be happy." Scarlette huggled into Iain, "Her man's back and-"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from outside the room.  Nicky jumped up and Iain grabbed his pistol, whilst Jared's eyes went black and Scarlette's gold as they prepared themself.  Nicky walked out and saw the doctor... at least, pieces of him, splattered all over the hospital floor.  The smell was sickening, and she saw Iain nearly stumble.  He was only human, after all.

Eli suddenly sasheyed around the corner, followed by Angelus, who had blood dripping down his chin, and Kameron, who was casually brushing parts of intestine out of her blonde hair.  Scarlette gasped in horror.

"What the hell?" Iain raised an eyebrow.

Kameron grinned towards the couple, "Ahh.. so this is your lover, my dear twin.  He's very cute." she walked closer, "And human.  What a plus!"

 _"'Twin?'"_ Iain asked, confused.

Eli laughed, walking forward, "Poor hunter boy."

"Eli, shut the fuck up." Nicky narrowed her eyes, "Besides, I know something you don't."

Eli laughed, "I doubt that  _very_ highly."

"So..." Nicky beamed with arrogance, "You know your big bro's alive?"

Eli narrowed her eyes, "That's  _impossible."_

"Nope." Nicky crossed her arms, "Who'd you think killed Jer?  He and Caspino, who raised you, are working together."

Eli chewed her lower lip, then stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum,  _"How do you know this?"_ she yelled.

"I read it." Nicky gave a smug smirk, "And I don't mean on Demonic Facebook."

Eli looked confused for a second, then commanded to her lackeys, "Get them."

Her face was twisted with rage, her eyes blazing blue in the darkened hospital.  And then she noticed Jared.

"James." she looked horrified, "H-How?  I got her to kill you!"

He walked beside Nicky, "Lets just say that I have friends in  _low_ places.  Specifically, my mother."

"Well, no matter."  Eli looked actually  _afraid,_ "Lets go, darlings.  I'm sure we can deal with these little butterflies later."

Iain blinked, "Lets just clear this up, Eli." he began, then asked, "You don't have an inkling of sanity in you, do you?"

"Oh, little green eyed one." Eli giggled, "My sanity is long gone."

All of a sudden, Kameron grabbed his face and made him look at her.  He raised his gun, ready to fire if needed.

"He's a hottie." Kameron looked towards Scarlette and gave a twisted smirk, "Perhaps I'll take him one day." And then she disappeared, along with Eli.

Angelus looked at the four, "You're all doomed," then disappeared as well.

"Well, she was  _interesting._ " muttered Iain, "Not  _that_ scary."

Nicky huffed, "Wait until she rampages.  Then she's even more insane."

"My cousin has always been a bit off her rocker." Jared looked at the remnants of the doctor and frowned.

Iain responded to that statement by grumbling, "I actually meant Kameron."

"Oh." Scarlette's head shot up, "She's definitely crazy."

Iain nodded, "Hot, though.  But Scarlette is hotter.  Guess I have a thing for redheads."

"Sapph's got red hair." Nicky mumbled.

Iain made a face, "But she's like.. three hundred!"

"I'm old too." Scarlette rolled her eyes.

Iain swallowed, "I'll just shut up."

"We should get back." Nicky looked down, "But first, Iain, call the cops here.  Several dead.  Again."

 _Again._  her mind repeated,  _again._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Nicky sat in the library, various books scattered over the floor surrounding her, and a chunky one in her lap.  She scoured the pages for mentions of Caspino, but was beginning to give up.  Desperately, she looked for some way of stopping him, but the only way seemed a suicide.

"It's not going to work..." a voice said, almost mournfully.

Nicky looked up to see Darla, her blonde hair ratty, her normally perfect skin dry.  Under her leafy green eyes were deep, gaping shadows.  She looked as if she had been negligent of sleep for months.

The dark haired girl swallowed, closing her book, "Darla."

"Yep." the elder gave a weak smile, "There's only one way to kill Caspino... and you know very well what that is."

Nicky nodded, pushing the book into the pile, "Suicide.  But he is remorseless."

"Not entirely." Darla let her eyes fall to the ground, "He's doing this for Luna and for me.  You know that, right?"

Nicky chewed her lower lip, "What're you suggesting?"

"That I be sacrificed." Darla walked over, Nicky took a step back, "I've died three times - once as a human whore, once by Angel's hand and once by my own.  I'm tired, and I'm old."

Nicky shook her head, "We don't sacrifice our allies."

"You've been sacrificed before, Nicky." Darla said, "What did that achieve?  Hell on Earth.  If I do this, we can put a chink in Caspino and William's plans."

Nicky huffed, "This is all sounding like ifs and maybe's, Darla."

"Remember what your Uncle Castiel called me, Nik?" Darla paused, "He called me the  _Chosen One._ " she gave a small, humorless laugh, "Pretty sure that doesn't mean I'm the next Buffy.  I think... I think this is what he meant."

Nicky sighed, "I don't know what he's on about most of the time, Darla."

 _"Really?"_ Darla narrowed her eyes, "I'm giving you a chance here, a chance to fight against evil, fight the good fight, and you're not going to take it?"

Nicky huffed, "I'll need some time.... Y'know, to mull it over?  That okay for you?"

"We don't  _have_ time!" Darla vamp faced in exasperation.

Nicky flinched, "I can't just make a decision like this.  Another friend's life lost."

"Nicky, I wrecked Angel's life and turned him into an emotionless monster," Darla's voice had a hard tone, "Then when he had a soul, I sought out to do the same, all over again."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "I've met worse.  My friend, Lorenzo Anglioni?  Yeah.. he kinda tried to kill me because his humanity was off.  But we fixed it."

"Fine then." Darla hissed, "I'll go kill that human that Scarlette hangs about... Iain?" she gave a small sadistic smile, "I'll drain his blood."

Nicky's voice became thick with sarcasm, "You'll go after a  _vampire hunter?_  One who happens to have a  _witchpire_ as a girlfriend.  Smart, Darla."

"You know me." Darla exhaled, "I'm daring."

Nicky blinked, "You just want me to kill you."

"N-No.." Darla shifted uneasily.

Nicky looked confuddled, "Why  _me?_ You could just as easily take off your daylight ring, so why?"

"I-I um.." Darla bit the inside of her mouth.

Nicky suddenly understood, "You want Caspino to attack me.  You're working with him."

"Fine." Darla huffed, "You're right.  Y'know, you're smarter than Eli is."

Nicky laughed, "Obviously." she added, "She's a psychotic bitch."

"It takes a smart person to be a true psychopath, as true evil is when you enjoy inflicting pain upon others, and can feel it." Darla walked closer, "Eli's too crazy and stupid to be psychotic.  Psychotic is the perfect mix between intelligence and insanity.  Not one or the other.  Both."

Nicky shrugged, "I'm a psycho.  You got me!" she dramatically gasped, "I'm insane and clever!"

"At least you admit it." Darla smirked, "Now.  Kill me."

Nicky returned the grin, "Normally, I'd do it without blinking because you're a raging bitch-"

"Your words are knives, Lamont!" Darla pouted, then smiled again, "You're pathetic.  You killed Jared and Angel, yet you can't kill me."

Nicky hissed, "I had to kill them."

"You have to kill me, before more of your little friends drop like flies." Darla said, then her vampish features lit up, "Perhaps I'll just kick your sorry little ass first."

Nicky chuckled, "You'll try."

Her eyes went a beady black, and she got herself into a mock fighting stance, bouncing back and forward on the balls of her feet, her fists clenched like an old fashioned boxers'.

"Put 'em up, bitch." Nicky then burst out laughing.

Darla went over and slapped her, hard.  Nicky's head snapped to the side, and when she turned back, there was a reddened hand mark on her cheek.  She looked more than pissed, her black bands falling in front of her eyes more than usual.  At vamp speed, she jumped Darla, pinning her against the floor.  She was chucked back against the wall, smacking her head.  However, she got straight back up, seeing Darla give a fanged glare.

"Come on, blondie." Nicky balled her hands into fists, "Go ahead.  Ain't gonna kill you."

Darla went to strangle Nicky, but she ducked out of the way, pulling off her own cross necklace, then wrapping it around Darla's neck, seeing the sacred object burn and strangle the vampire.  Darla cried out, then bit Nicky's hand, making her drop the necklace.  She pushed the demon girl against a wall, snarling, snapping near her throat.  Nicky struggled to hold her back, grunting, then looked down at a book, concentrating enough to make it levitate, then chucked it at Darla's head, knocking her back.

She then threw Darla back, growling, "You stop this."

Darla grabbed Nicky and smacked her head against the wall, "No." she hissed.

She repeatedly did it, and Nicky couldn't reverse it, could feel her vision blurring dramatically.  All of a sudden, a shot was heard.  Darla fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.  Nicky turned around, half expecting to see Jeremy, but her heart slightly sunk when she saw Iain and Scarlette, a shotgun full of what smelled like Holy Water shells in the hunter's hands.

"Well." Iain huffed, "She's down."

***

Nicky hissed as she tied Darla to a chair with Holy Water soaked ropes, the substance searing her own skin.  Iain looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I could help." he offered, "It's burning you."

Nicky growled, "I'm aware of that, dumbass.  I am half demon after all."

"That looks... very painful." Scarlette observed.

Nicky nodded, "Imagine keeping your hand in witch hazel or vervain for a few hours."

"Owie." Scarlette breathed as she saw Andrew and Angel enter the room.

Andrew looked yet again, very serious, "We've got a plan, have we?"

"We're summoning Caspino." Nicky lit a candle after finishing up with Darla, "This is going to end."

Angel cocked an eyebrow, "Has your sister missed her meds?"

"I'm serious." Nicky turned to Scarlette and Iain, "You two can do this spell.  I know you can."

Iain looked to his lover, who nodded, "It's a basically straight forward summoning spell, right?"

"Only a few different words." Nicky took out a notebook and noted down the spell.

Scarlette laughed awkwardly, "That's more than a  _few."_

"Sorry." Nicky looked down, "But can you do it?"

Iain replied, "Should be able to.  But we need your blood."

Nicky stuck out her hand and Angel and Andrew exchanged slightly worried looks.  Iain grabbed his knife and carved an inverted pentagram into the floor, Scarlette grabbing some candles and placing them at each point, lighting them.  Nicky passed a bowl with her other hand, then closed her hand around Iain's knife, jutting her fist upward, feeling  it slice her skin.

She concentrated so that it wouldn't heal immediately, then placed it her fist over the bowl, seeing stringy, thick crimson liquid weep into it, letting black overcome her eyes.  The bowl filled to the top, and Nicky stopped concentrating, feeling her skin close over, pulling her hand back.  Iain placed the blood in the dead centre of the pentagram, then sat parallel to Scarlette, taking her hands and shutting his eyes, remembering the spell.  Scarlette stroked over his knuckles affectionately, then closed her own eyes.

They began to whisper in unison, Nicky, Andrew and Angel stepping back slightly as the flames shot up in an almost raging dance.

 _Ostendo vestri everto , adeo nos , nos voco vos. Operor nostrum bidding , quod ostendo sum vestri. Nostrum to order fio per cruor of nex quod vita._ (A/N: this roughly translates to: Show yourself demon, come to us, we summon you.  Do our bidding, and reveal yourself.  Our command be done with the blood of death and life.)

The flames shot up even more, and both of the magic-users opened their eyes, revealing golden irises.  All of a sudden, the flames went out, and Nicky rushed to turn on the light.  When she did, she saw Caspino standing beside Darla, a devilish grin on his face.  Scarlette and Iain stood up, the hunter a bit weakened.

"Hello, Lamont." Caspino said amusedly, "What have we here?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Nicky looked at Caspino, smirking, "It worked."

"Yes." Caspino put his hands on his hips, "You got me." he laughed, "But there's still Will, and the fact that you and your little  _friends_ are incompetent little apes.  You're as bad as humans." he looked at Iain when he mentioned humans.

Iain huffed, "You're as bad as Eli for the whole lack of sanity business."

"Oh, my sanity is rather intact." Caspino smirked, "Will and I murdered dear Jeremy because it was fun watching you mourn, not because we're jealous of you, like Eli is."

Nicky arched an eyebrow, "So if you're not insane... that means you feel."

"Insanity isn't necessarily emotionless, dear Nicky." Caspino explained, "True evil is when-"

Nicky cut him off, "I got all this shit from Darla, so spare me the lecture.  Evil is liking it blah blah blah."

"You're very rude." Caspino narrowed his eyes, "You'd be a great villain."

Nicky muttered, "Been there, done that, bought the _'I've been an emotionless bitch'_  T-shirt."

"Same here." Scarlette stood beside her cousin.

Angel nodded, "Ex-Scourge of Europe here."

"Not emotionless, but dark." Andrew said gloomily.

Iain laughed nervously, "I feel so alone right now."

"Awwh." Caspino spoke to him patronizingly, "Poor little  _innocent_ human boy."

Iain hissed back, "Dickhead."

"So.  You've called me here to throw petty insults at me?" Caspino loudly chortled, and the door locked behind them, "Children.  Pathetic, stupid children."

He chucked Iain hard against the wall, and Nicky heard his head crack, seeing him fall in a crumpled heap.  The stench of blood tanged through the room, and Nicky exhaled when she heard Iain's heart still beating.

"Iain!" Scarlette ran to him, lifting his head into her lap, gasping when his blood touched her fingers, her eyes darkening with lust.

Angel ran to attack him, but was easily cast aside and knocked unconscious.  Scarlette reached down Iain's leg and grabbed his pistol that had holy water darts in it.   She vamp sped to Caspino, pointing it at his neck.  Then she pulled the trigger, and he fell to his knees, his eyes flashing with anger and pain.

"You stupid strawberry  _bitch!"_ he got back up and grabbed her throat, only to be attacked by both Lamont siblings, who were best at a team attack.

Telekinetically, Scarlette's neck snapped, and she fell in a pile beside Iain, her hair pooling around her like blood.  Caspino gave a smirk, grabbing the gun and firing at both the hybrids, hitting Andrew in the stomach and making him fall to his knees in agony.  Andrew fought back with extreme fervour, looking to Nicky, who broke the leg of a table and stood beside Darla, who was half awake.

"Hey, asshole!" Nicky called, attracting the attention of Caspino, who looked actually frightened, "Another one bites the dust!" she drove the homemade stake into Darla's chest.

The vampire in the chair cried out before dissolving into dust.  Caspino looked at the pile of nothingness in the chair before raising his head and death glaring Nicky.  His eyes were wide with utter rage, and he began to storm towards Nicky before he was pulled back by Andrew, who rifled a punch into his face.

He stumbled, then intercepted the eldest Lamont's next shot by catching his fist and breaking his hand.  Andrew yelled out in pain, then let his eyes become consumed by black, vampire speeding the older demon to a wall, snarling, his fangs gleaming in the light.  Nicky teleported beside her brother, also letting her demonic visage take over, her wings slightly unfurling.  Caspino disappeared from their grip and appeared behind them.

"You two think you're all powerful." things in the room began to levitate around the siblings, and Caspino gave a sickening smirk, "You're wrong.  I am."

Nicky swallowed, "Caspino.. what about-- what about Luna?  And Darla?"

"Darla was a worthless whore." Caspino growled, "And Luna is forever lost."

Nicky shook her head, "No.  Not forever." she breathed, "There is one way to see her again.  You know what it is."

"This won't work, Lamont Junior." he shook his head, "You think you can get me to kill myself?"

Nicky looked to her brother, then back at her enemy, "I can try."

  
***

Meanwhile, William was watching through a crystalline ball of magic and energy.  His eyes narrowed at the Lamont doppelgangers in disgust - he knew Caspino wasn't that stupid.  Never.  Caspino was his only friend, his mentor.  His  _savior._

"Come on, Caspino..." he muttered, "Don't let that harlot into your head."

An amused, girlish voice echoed in the cave, "Well, this place is depressing."

William turned to see Kameron sitting on the edge of a jagged part of rock, smirking.  He arched an eyebrow, intruiged by the peppy seemingly teenage girl who had dared to venture into his cave.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking her up and down, smirking at her rather skimpy outfit.

Kam tilted her head to the side, seeing him staring at her chest, "Eyes up here, mister.  Name's Kameron." she hopped down, "Your sister, Miss Masters sent me.  Man, you are difficult to find."

"What does she want?" sighed William, "I grow weary of her.  Who even told her I was back?"

Kameron laughed, "Little Miss Doppelganger Wonder." she ran her fingers up William's chest, "Eli has an offer."

"Lets hear my insane, treacherous, tyrannical little bitch of a sister's words then." William grumbled, "And besides, why can't she face me?  Why must she send a stupid lackey?"

Kameron dramatically gasped, "Be still my beating heart... or whatever.  For an ex-gigolo, you do  _not_ have a way of words around respectable ladies, do you?"

"Bring me a respectable lady and I'll show you." William retorted, "Now, what did my sister say?"

Kameron rolled her eyes, "A 'please' would be nice.  She didn't say you were a wanker.  A hot wanker, but a wanker nonetheless." she saw his annoyed look, "Fine.  Miss Eli said that you should join her if you wish to survive.  I mean, she had her serious face on."

"My sister always has that face." William huffed, "Tell her I said to piss off and get a hobby."

Kameron laughed, "That your final answer?"

"Yes." William smirked, "And Kammy?  I'm always a wanker."

Kameron suddenly disappeared, and William turned his attention back to his partner in crime.

***

"You're pathetic." growled Caspino, "Both of you.  It won't work."

Nicky circled him, "Luna was your child, and she died at the hands of humans.  I get that you're bitter."

"Bitter?" Caspino yelled, "They killed her."

He looked down, his emotions wavering.  Mentally cursing, he tried to hit Nicky, but Andrew blocked it immediately.

"Hands off my sister, asshole." he snapped.

Nicky smiled at her brother, "Thank you, 'Drew." she continued, "You could be with Luna this way."

"You-- This won't work." Caspino's stance was faltering.

Nicky could sense his mind was weak enough for her to control, so she brought him into his own world psychically, making him see Luna.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_"Father.." Luna giggled as she ran through the forest, followed by Caspino._

_They both found a peaceful spot on the grass and sat down.  Caspino looked at his daughter, meeting her blue eyes, knowing that they weren't her true orbs, just a trick by Nicky.  But everything in his heart believed that she was truly with him._

_"Is this you?" he stroked her cheek, her black ringlets brushing his knuckles, "I mean... truly?"_

_The girl shook her head, "It's you speaking.  The good in you, something you buried but still exists."_

_"I'm not-- I'm bad." Caspino dropped his hand._

_Luna's voice and body whispered, "Oh, Caspino... you have lost yourself."_

_"I guess I did." Caspino muttered._

_The figure turned into Vanessa, Luna's mother and Darla's protogee doppelganger, smiling softly, "You have lived for two thousand years, my love, and it has been two millenia of pain, bloodshed and heartbreak." her voice was strong, and she tilted his face up to hers, "I will always love you is what I said last to you, and it is true.  But it must end.  You have to stop."_

_"I must die." Caspino nodded, "Then I can be with you, and Luna, and Darla and-- and my family."_

_Vanessa's voice began to fade, "You will never be alone again, my love.  You know what to do...."_

_And then there was nothing._

_______________________________________________________________________________

_  
_Nicky was thrust away from Caspino and caught by her brother, who helped her up.  Caspino's shoulder slumped, and the door flew open, and he walked up the stairs like a man going to his execution, past the fields, then into corridor where Jared stood at the bottom, turning on his heel to face the enemy.

Caspino pulled a strange looking knife from his boots and jabbed it into his own throat, gasping as purple, glowing blood began to flow from him.  Jared looked in sheer horror as Caspino fell to the ground, a bloody, dead heap of limbs.

Meanwhile, Nicky fed Iain some blood, seeing his head heal as Scarlette and Angel started to rouse, the redhead going immediately to her lover, who's eyes began to flicker open.  She hugged and kissed him, and Nicky could feel Caspino's death in the air, and smiled to her brother, who wrapped an arm around her.

***

 _"No!"_ William screamed, smashing the ball.

His partner was dead.  Nicole-Violet Lamont had murdered him.  Now, he was lost, no way to get his own revenge against the HSG.  Then he thought of his sister, and the offer she had extended to him.


	17. Epilogue

Nicky sat watching Caspino's corpse burn into ashes with Jacob, who held her tight.  Luke was opposite her, the dancing embers and flames reflected in his eyes.

"He's dead." Jacob murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Nicky smiled, "He is." then her smile faded, "But we still have Eli to deal with."

"You got an idea of what to do, Nik?" asked Luke.

Nicky nodded, "We start a war.  That's what we do." Nicky swallowed, "We train the older students, get some friends in and we bring the fucking fight to them."

"Sounds insane." Iain walked over with Scarlette, their hands clasped.

Nicky pressed her lips together, then remembered what Kol Mikaelson had told her, "We could get the Mikaelsons, the Original vampires?  Kol offered us their help.  And maybe Enzo and Damon.  Not Stefan, 'Drew's too proud." she thought, "The Winchesters.  The wolf packs.  Other hunters, slayers."

Jared came in, on the phone to Khloe, "Okay.  Okay.  Love you too." he smiled, "See you soon." he hung up and looked at Nicky, "That's one wolf pack and pissed off girlfriend.  They want revenge for Caleb."

"Okay." Scarlette began, "So you agree with this plan?"

Nicky sighed, "It's the best we have!"

"I know, I know." Scarlette grinned, "I think it's brilliant.  We can be like Jedi Masters!"

Luke groaned, "This is serious, Scarlette."

"I know." Scarlette hugged into Iain.

Nicky looked at her friends, "I'll be right back.  I gotta make a phone call to some very old friends."

She left the group, and they stared as their enemy was turned into nothing, smiles on their faces.  They had won this battle, but the battle was far from over.

***

Meanwhile, William stormed into Eli's apartment, and his sister smiled in wonder, her blue eyes glowing.

"Will." she smirked, "You're here."

William nodded, "And I'm lost, sister.  I have lost the darkness.  I let a person in."

"William, my dear." she looked to Angelus and Kameron who left the room, then brought in Andrew's ex Natalie, who was tied up and squealing, "That darkness is always in you.  Feel it, brother.  Let it consume you.  Become the darkness."

William shut his eyes.

_Feel it._

_Let it consume you._

_Become the darkness._

His eyes shot open, and they were bright red.  He stood up, Kam and Angelus dropped the crying girl at his feet.

He took her face between his hands, looking deep into her eyes, "Shh, my love."

"Please." she sobbed, "I did nothing."

He gave a sickening smile, "It's okay, it'll all stop soon."

"Andrew, what's going on?" she whimpered, "Why are Scarlette and Angel-"

He cut her off by punching her with superhuman strength, nearly knocking her out.  He proceeded to beat her, the others watching amusedly as he made her bleed, broke her bones, and eventually, they heard the sound of her fragile neck snapping, her head limply falling to the side.  He pulled the body up and kissed the girl's lips, getting blood on his own, then dropped her to the floor, smiling evilly at his little sister, who clapped her hands.  Kameron and Angelus exchanged grins, then Eli pulled the vampire in for a kiss, and he kissed back with fervour.

When Eli pulled away, she sighed dreamily, "That's my big brother." she began, "Here we are, together." she ended her statement, looking into her brother's deranged, wild eyes, "One big happy family."


End file.
